And At The End Of Fear, Oblivion
by Xorobukkit
Summary: People are chosen to play in The Great Walls, but some are exiled since their half blood, how will human teens be able to survive? How will the exiled survive? Espicially with a fear expert with the enemy. M for gore and lemon
1. Chapter 1

CHP 1 The Chosen

"So tonight's the night we're gonna get those wolf queens?"

"Yes, it is." A teenager stood in front of a group of other teenagers. He wore black jeans, an unzipped black leather jacket, a red t shirt underneath. He wore black lip stick and black eye shadow, he had neck length hair that was red with black spikes. He was tall and thin. The other were dressed similar, it was like an unspoken uniform.

"You are so rude Zorian." The leader turned around to find himself face to face with a girl, she had long brown hair, she wore grey knee boots. She also a grey furred mini skirt, as well as a small grey furred topthat showed her midriff, the head of a real wolf covered her eyes and nose. She wore wolf claws over her fingernails. "You always great us like useless girls, that what you and your Illusion think, right?"

"Strange you call yourself's the Wolf Queens, your much more like those sneaking cats" Zorian countered.

"And you bastards call yourself's Illusion, what kind of name is that?"

"Wolfia, you do realize your alone, I would go back to that group of girls who think they're wolves and tell them we're coming."

"The queen of the Wolf Queen's wouldn't come alone would she?" Wolfia said. She then moved quickly and slashed Zorian across the face. "Get them!" Suddenly, lots of girls dressed like Wolfia, but much less revealing attacked every member of Illusion.

"Last night we geared that two gangs got into a fight, eight people were killed, the leaders apparently go to this school." Evan say bored at an assembly, he had already had a bad time explaining a recent gash on his cheek. He said he tripped.

"Anyway we have a guest that wishes to speak with three of you, he will do that individually, you may go back to class." Evan started to leave when the principle stopped him.

"What'd I do?" Evan asked automatically.

"Nothing, it's just your one of the people who need to be seen in the office."  
"Ok, I'll head down."

Evan walked down the hallway on the route he knew so well, right to the front office, a hooded figure walked over to him, he instantly found this strange.

"What do you need?" Evan asked.

"You have been chosen for the Great Walls, I will make this quick." The figure made a flash of light then, next time Evan could see, he was in a large room, it was circular, but blocky.

"Where the hell am I?" More people kept appearing, he didn't know any of them. That was until he heard...

"Katie!" "Zoe!" Evan turned around and saw two girls hugging each other. Zoe had red blonde hair, a little below her shoulders, she wore a bright green hoodie and jeans. She was a little the small side, but she took advantage to this and became a great horse rider. Katie had short dirty blonde hair, only down to her chin, she was about four inches taller than Zoe. She wore a short sleeves blue shirt, jeans, and boats. She was beautiful and was somewhat large in the chest area.

"Hey there pretty, you single?" Some random guy came and out his arm around Katie. She jumped away.

"Stay off of her bitch." Evan had walked over. Katie and Zoe looked surprised.

"You wanna go scrawny?" The guy taunted. "I'm sure beating you up will get her in bed with me."  
"Your disgusting." Evan threw a curved punch to the side of his head, then kneed him in the groin.

"Dammit, that hurt punk!" He threw a gut punch at Evan, but he jumped out of the way, he then grabbed both of Evans sides in attempt to hold him, Evan simply head buttes his nose, causing it to squirt blood.

"Where did Evan get that good, the guy is at least three times his size?" Zoe asked Katie.

"You think he's one of those gang leaders?" Katie said.

"No, he's always been nice to me."

Evan now had the guy against the wall, he punched him repeatedly in the gut, Evan finished him by slamming head into the wall.

"So how did I do?" Evan had walked over to Katie.  
"It was nice of you to help me in all, I just wasn't expecting it..." Katie started.

"You weren't expecting it, honestly, I don't see how you can expect people to ignore how beautiful you are." At that time a nine foot tall black skeleton came to the center.

"You all may be wondering why your here, I am here to explain, you were all chosen to join the Great walls. I doubt any of you know what this is, so I shall explain. So there are four castles that are divided by walls, they each have specific elements which they use to survive. The first is Ignis, they use physical strength to win. The next is tonitrua, who focus quick wits and people that can think of a plan on the spot. Next is Glacium, who use long term planning to save resources. Last is Natura, who rely on speed and stealth. I know none of you know anything o this world, that is why you will spend the next seven years learning for the final battle. After those three years the walls will fall down, forcing you to defend. Wither each castle there are also groups, you can form these if you want and compete against each other." The skeleton said quickly.

"So, this is pretty much Harry Potter and Hunger Games combined?" Some random guy asked.

"You could say that." The skeleton said. "You will go back to your homes now, tonight at midnight you will be back here, so I would suggest packing a bit." The skeleton looked as if he forgot something. "Ask your wither for information about those groups, withers are big black three headed things."

A/N what do you guys think? Feel free to make OC's, I would very much like that.


	2. Chapter 2

CHP 2 A/N Sorry be being slow, I moved recently and didn't have a motem until today. "HOW THE HELL COULD YOU HAVE KILLED ALL THOSE PEOPLE? THEN YOU LEAVE FOR THE REST OF THE DAY AND SAY YOUR GOING TO BE GONE FOR A YEAR!" Evan retreated from his parents. "I-I..." "GET OUT, YOU'RE MORE TROUBLE THAN HOUR WORTH, GET OUT AND NEVER COME BACK!" Evan ran out his front door, only to see that police officers were coming in to arrest him. He ran past towards them. "Get down or we'll shoot." One said. Evan walked towards the nearest one. He took out a knife and quickly slit his throat, as he dropped he stole his pistol. "Don't come any closer." The remaining one said, scared. Evan walked closer. He shot. Evan immediately felt pain in his chest, he had enough sense to shoot the officer in the head after that. Evan looked down at the dead bodies, then he sprinted down the road. Evan and sprinted for only about twenty minutes before he fell, he was losing too much blood to go on, he fell on the curve, coughing up more blood. It had gotten dark. He coughed up more blood. "Your time is up, honestly, it looks like you'll die in the choosing." Evan was in a pure white room. "So strong and cruel, interesting, you seem to be kind as well." The voice spoke in an echoey way. "You belong in Natura, you seem very special, I will send you right to Ivy." There was another flash of light. He now stood in a jungle like room, there was a doorway behind him, in front of him was a large creature, it had a black ribcage, and it's head at two other heads growing out of it. "Well, this is the first time they sent me a dying person as a suggestion." It's voice was high, and demonic. "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Ivy, I am the Wither for team Natura. I know you are Evan, you have been suggested as a group Leader, for me to know for sure, may I read your memory?" Evan nodded, and again coughed blood. He felt even more dizzy, but determined to stay conscious, even if he had to remain in a kneeling position. "You, are strong, you are the first person to stay conscious through the entire process." "Really?" " No, but Your are worthy to be a leader. I know you may not be feeling up to it now, so I will send you to your room, I will send white mages. Also, that one girl, Katie, she has no position at all, neither does Zoe, I can tell they mean a lot to you, but they may be looked at as weak." Ivy said in her scream like voice. Evan stood up, holding the area where he was shot. "I get what your saying, but they're tough, they can handle it." "You don't realize what I mean, there can only be twenty five people when the walls fall down, there are two hundred of you here, they're likely to be killed. I know what Katie looks like, I wouldn't be surprised if someone tried to rape her, it has been done many times in this game. If you don't know they will have to pay for a place to sleep, unlike you, the cheapest place is where the. Most murder and rape is." "I get what your saying, but there's nothing I can do about that." "Actually, this has happened many times, being a leader, you have a private, protected room, you can share this with anyone you want." "Yes, about my group, how do these work?" "First you get four officers to help run it, you don't choose them, they choose to be officers. The groups usually have a strategy they all agree on, these can range white magic to stealth to fire and so on." "Wait, did you say white magic?" "Yes, many of those things you humans made up where based off survivors of The Great Walls." "How do I learn this magic?" "You can take classes to learn about this world." "I can just take these all day?" "Yes, but you need to get money, I know you humans can't live without food." "How do I get money?" "You get it by playing our games, go to town and ask, it would take awhile to explain all." "So anyway, how can I start my team?" "Tomorrow we'll make those at ten in the morning." "Is that wall you have to tell me?" "Two things before you go, one, we have dinner at nine tonight, I'll have a skeleton come and tell you where the dining hall is. Second, do you want that wound healed? I have a mate here that can heal flesh wounds almost instantly. "Could you tell me something first? Is there a hole in my back?" Evan turned around. "No." Ivy said. "Dammit!" Evan yelled. "What's wrong?" "The bullet is still in there, it's probably stuck." "Ok, Rydia will know how heal that. Rydia!" Evan heard footsteps behind him. He turned and was surprised to see a human girl, she was barefoot, and wore some kind of moss in battlekini, she had long green hair and bright green eyes. "She's human?" Evan questioned. "Yes, her parents killed her because she didn't have blue eyes, I couldn't let that happen, so I took her out of the Aether and raised her as my own." "They killed her because she didn't have blue eyes, that's a little cruel." Evan said. "It's funny how the demons of hell are nicer than humans." Ivy joked. "Yeah, yeah, can someone heal this now?" Evan asked. "Yes, I can, let me see." Evan quickly noticed Rydia had a sweet voice. She brushed a hand over the wound. "Oh, maybe I can't heal this, that metal thing is stuck in you, I know how dangerous it will be to leave it in. I have an idea, this might hurt a little. Ivy, wither that part of his shoulder away. "Are you sure?" Ivy asked. "This could kill him otherwise." "Oh, well, here it goes. Brave yourself." Evan prepared for pain, but what he felt of unimaginable, it felt as if his very atoms were being shredded apart by burning knives, he felt blood trickle down his arm. He looked over and saw that almost his entire shoulder was missing, he saw his bone sticking out. "That's enough." Rydia said. "Now... Missacure!" The pain stopped, he felt blood continue down his arm, but his shoulder felt healed. "Thanks, Rydia." Evan said, relieved. "Your welcome." She said. "I have to go now." She walked out of the room. "Anyway, I think that's all I have to tell you Evan, I'll have someone lead you to your room." Ivy said. "What, couldn't I bring Katie and Zoe?" Evan asked. "Yes, I have him bring you there first." "Who?" Evan looked around, but he saw another tall black skeleton. "Yes, we are quite silent." It said "anyway I'll take you to the dorms." Not much was said on the way down, mostly because Evan was so scared of the skeleton. He traveled through a mostly wood castle; he wasn't sure if he could memorize all the possible paths to take. Eventually they exited two large doors, the town was a giant tree house, Evan and the skeleton walked on stable rope bridges. They passed only two paths that went to the ground. Eventually they came to a large house, they heard sounds of struggle from inside. They walked in, and witnessed a most disturbing scene. Two guys were attempting to strip a girl, the skeleton leaned over to Evan. "Did Ivy tell you about how much rape happens here, you humans really are pervs." He said, they both laughed. Evan saw Katie, Zoe and a bunch of other girls in a corner, apparently scared they would be next. Evan walked over. "Hey, Katie, Zoe, could you come with me?" Evan asked. "Sure, me and Katie can resist you better than those guys." Zoe joked. "I agree with that." Katie said, they all laughed, Evan led them to the skeleton. "Finally some guards, can you please tell those guys to stop?" "I'm sorry, there isn't a rule against that." The skeleton said. "How is there not?" Zoe asked. "Because most other creatures don't have that problem." "Fine, where's the restroom?" Zoe asked. "There's another problem with you guys, most things here want to piss in a public place so they think they own it, so just go find a tree or something." The skeleton said. "Technically the other three groups have those dumb restrooms, but we try to conserve our materials here. "Fine!" Zoe ran down some steps and behind a nearby tree. "Evan, if your sleeping on the floor, if you try to get in bed with me, I'll throw you out the window." Katie said. "You fine with Zoe though, that's not sexist at all." Evan said sarcastically. "I don't care, I'm only doing this because I'd rather be raped by someone I know." "Is that an invitation?" "No! If you do as much as touch me, I'll call any nearby guards." "You do realize there's no rules against rape." The Skelton said. "Can you make one?" Katie asked. "First off, be glad Evan is generous enough to share his protected room with you." "Generous? I'm going back to those dorms, at least there I don't have to be with him." Katie walked off. "Wow, that was dumb." Zoe had just returned. "Oh yeah, your sleeping on the floor." 


	3. Chapter 3

**CHP 3 The Ender**

**Evan and Zoe were in Evan's room, they were amazed by its size. It had a giant bed, at least double a normal king size, a window that took up nearly a whole wall, it also had a waterfall that fell into a small pool, it looked like it would be used as a bath. There were also many paintings on the wall, also frames with emerald, diamond and other jewels in them. Everything was, of course, made of blocks. There was a knock on the door about two minutes after they got there. **

**"You can come in." Evan shouted. A black skeleton and Katie came in, but Katie looked like she had been attacked, there were rips in her shirt, And she had a few scratches.**

**"Wow Katie , what happened to you?" Zoe asked.**

**"Why do you men have to have sex with every female you see?!" Katie yelled.**

**"You do realize how beautiful you are, right? So I mean who wouldn't..." Evan started.**

**"You need to learn to not blame the victim!" **

**"Who are you, my mom!" **

**"Well, your mom would probably hate the person you are!"**

**Evan calmed down, almost sad. "You know what, your right." He walked over and jumped out the window. Zoe seemed unfazed, but Katie was shocked.**

**"Did he actually kill himself because of me? I know I've always..."**

**"Relax Katie, there's a tree branch under the window."**

**Evan jumped from branch to branch. 'Haven't done this in awhile' he thought. He stopped on a particularly thick branch.**

**"I see you have already fallen into the trap of the withers." Evan turned. There was a young man. He wore a dark blue tunic, black tights, brown boots, and a neck less with a ruby in the front. His black hair was tied into a long braided ponytail. **

**"Who are you?"**

**"What do you care? Want to warn your oh so precious wither? Do you really think the withers are so nice?" He said.**

**"Well, they do make us kill each other..."**

**"He's an idiot." A girl had dropped behind him. She wore a purple battlekini , high purple boots, purple gloves, and a necklace with an emerald, her purple hair was tied in a long ponytail.**

**"I agree, even though he has only been here for a few hours, he should have realized it by now."**

**"Realized what?" Evan asked.**

**"Do you know about the Enders?" The girl asked.**

**"No." **

**"Well, we were the only real threat to the withers..." The guy started.**

**"...so they banished us eternally to a dimension called The End..." The girl said.**

**"...Now, we get quite bored in the End, since its just a few floating islands..."**

**"...So we escape, like us, but we can't bring mother..."**

**"So can you help us take down the withers?"**

**Evan thought for a minute. "No"**

**"Ok then, die! " Smoke fully covered the branch, the two disappeared. Suddenly, someone grabbed him from behind in the typical throat slitting position. Evan head butted backwards, but he was pushed out of the tree, he landed terrible on his face, he heard and felt his nose break. He got up and saw both the attackers in front of him.**

**"Pitiful you couldn't even land properly. That's why we'll let you have a free shot at us." The girl said.**

**"Now!" Two figures jumped out and pounced on the two attackers, they both took a knife and stabbed them in the stomach, they then slammed the attackers heads together and let them drop.**

**"Thought you might need a little help there, Zorian." One said, he wore a red shirt, he also wore black shorts and boots, he had black hair down to his neck.**

**"Yes, we easily recognized you as leader, so we followed you out here." The other one was dressed the same, but had short brown hair.**

**"Drew, Matt, I guess I know why your here." Evan said.**

**"Are you prepared for rain?" Drew said.**

**"But it's not raining." Evan said. Almost as soon as he said that, it started raining. "How did you know it was going to rain?" **

**"Do you ever look up?" Matt said.**

**"It really was quite obvious." Drew said.**

**"So why are you here instead of doing girls back there?" Evan asked.**

**"Illusion has a rule about no sex until we're eighteen, we plan on following that. Also we left because we think there were a couple of perverted gays, we really don't want to be with that." Matt said.**

**"So why are you out here?" Drew asked.**

**"Decided to help Katie and Zoe by sharing my VIP room, Katie kicked me out." **

**"You just can't resist those two, you do realize that Katie hates you." Matt said.**

**"Well, there is a chance that Katie is just faking it and she's really in love with you." Matt said. "How'd you get to be leader anyway?"**

**"I have no idea."**

**"So what were those two saying about The End?" Drew asked.**

**"I don't know, we should ask Ivy." **

**"Who?" Matt asked.**

**"Oh, our wither, her name is Ivy."**

**"Well then, lets go." Matt said.**

**"Are you ready for a little climbing?"**

**About two minutes later, the three had climbed into Evan's window. The fire was out when they went inside, Zoe and Katie were both sleeping. **

**"Do we really care if we wake them up?" Matt asked.**

**"Yeah, I guess your right, we don't need to be sneaking." Evan said. The three walked over to the door and exited into the hallway.**

**"So Zorian, why did we climb up the wall?" Drew asked.**

**"Because I don't know where the front door is."**

**"And you know where Ivy is?" Drew asked.**

**"No, but I will. Hey, skeleton!" A nearby black skeleton came over.**

**"What?"**

**"Is Ivy awake?" Evan asked.**

**"Yes, dumbass, anything that is related to the with is dead, so we never sleep, eat, or drink." The skeleton started leading the way very quickly, the three had to run to keep up with him. They eventually went into the garden room, Ivy floated in the center. "Lady Ivy, these three have a question."**

**"Yes, could you tell us about The End?" Matt asked.**

**"How do you know about The End?" Ivy angrily said.**

**"We ran into these two human people who tried to kill me, they mentioned how unfairly you treated them." Evan said.**

**"Fine, and you do realize your nose is broken, Evan." Ivy said.**

**"Your name is Evan?" Matt asked.**

**"Yeah, had to go by a different name so people would know it was me." Evan said.**

**"So, The End is a place we banished the Ender people, but we did t treat them unfairly, The Ender kill anyone that looked at them, they also stole blocks. They are extremely powerful, I will admit it took all four of us wither to push their dragon into The End."**

**"Wait, they have a dragon?" Drew asked.**

**"Yes, the dragon destroys anything in its path, it is extremely fast, and extremely powerful.**

**"I see, what about those two that attacked me earlier?" Evan said.**

**"Those two are crossbreeds. Every now and then an Enderman wanders into the real world, about fourteen years ago, a female one wandered in here, we were in the middle of a great walls game at the time, and you know what humans males like to do to female things. So that enderman had twins, she gave them human names due to the fact they were half human, their names are Ryan and Eliana. They have the skills that a human can use and know Endjitzu, making them extremely powerful, and nearly impossible to kill."**

**"I see, is that all?" Evan asked.**

**"Yes."**

**"Good night then, thank you." Evan said, the three left.**

**"So do you think Katie will let you back in your room?" Matt asked.**

**"No, but I'm going there anyway." Evan said.**

**"Your screwed." Drew said.**

**"She's not gonna kill me." Since they didn't remember how to get back, they had to ask another wither skeleton, who also appeared to be annoyed. When they arrived there, Evan opened the door as loud as possible. Zoe simply groaned, but Katie looked over and got up. She walked over.**

**"Evan, I have something to tell you, privately." She said looking over at Drew and Matt.**

**"I guess we'll leave then. Come on Matt." Drew said.**

**"But I wanna listen." Matt whined.**

**"Just come on." Drew pulled Matt out of the room.**

**"So, what did you want to tell me?" Evan asked.**

**"I-I..." Katie looked innocent, so Evan let his guard down. Katie head buttes him hard in his broken nose, then stole the pistol from his pocket, stepped backwards, and aimed at his head.**

**"You wouldn't." Evan said.**

**"You don't know me."**

**"Actually, I've stalked you for quite a while now."**

**"Wait, what?"**

**"Never mind, your not actually going to shoot, are you?"**

**"After all you've done, you deserve it."**

**"What have I done?"**

**"Don't play stupid, I know that you've murdered many people, you and your Illusion."**

**"How did you know?"**

**"So I guessed right, I've heard you talking about something called Illusion, your murdering group."**

**"And your willing to become a killer like me just to kill me?" Katie winced, then she look down, Evan took a few steps closer, Katie quickly looked up look up and shot.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHP 4 The Prince**

**Evan sighed, he was sitting in a tree far away from the castle, looking at a picture of Katie. There was a fresh bullet mark through his cheek.**

**"I see I'm not the only one who escapes here sometimes." Said someone on the other side of the tree. She jumped on a few branches and sat across from Evan.**

**"Rydia?"**

**"Yeah, you need any help with those injuries?"**

**"That'd be good." **

**"Massi Cure!" Evan's injuries all felt good again.**

**"How do you do that anyway?"**

**"I learned it, Ivy forced me."**

**"It is useful though."**

**"Yes, so, what is that metal thing you keep getting hurt by?"**

**"It's a pistol, it pretty much shoots bullet, uh, like a bow."**

**"Cool, I guess, so do you like it here?"**

**"Well, I've only been here for a few hours, and quite a few people have tried to kill me."**

**"That's night, all kinds of monsters come out at night."**

**"Do you like it here?" Evan asked.**

**"Well, I don't exactly belong here."**

**"Why don't you go back to Earth?"**

**"Ivy wouldn't let me, I don't belong there either."**

**"Why not?"**

**"Ivy is a bitch, when she brought me back to life, she decided to try to turn my into a dryad, I'm only half way through the process."**

**"Ivy's not that bad."**

**"You've only known her for a few hours, I've been with her for sixteen long years, I want to rebel, but we'd need someone very powerful."**

**Immediately not wanted to rebel against Ivy, Evan said, "Anyway, I'd better get some sleep now." He jumped off and started walking.**

**"You just want to see her don't you?" Said Rydia, who was following.**

**"Who do you mean?"**

**"The girl you like."**

**"Well, I guess, she just shot me, I'm still sure she loves me though."**

**"You know, I really doubt she does..." She took out a whip and whipped towards Evan, who ducked, it hit something behind him, it hissed in a dying like sound. "Look, Evan, it's really not safe on the ground at night..."**

**A child like scream pierced the air.**

**"Come on, this way!" Rydia ran off. Evan followed, they found a small lizard on the ground, it was white with gold spines, it had three heads, but one was ripped off and on the ground in front of, one of its wings was ripped, and he looked like someone had taken a large sword and slashed it rapidity.**

**"He-hero..." It coughed. Rydia picked it up. "He's coming..."**

**"What else?" Rydia asked.**

**"D-daddy sent..." A blocky figure came from almost nowhere and quickly jump kicked Rydia many times, she fell on the ground, knocked out cold.**

**"Where are you?" Evan asked. He suddenly felt something go through his stomach, he looked down to see a blue, blocky sword sticking out of his stomach, whoever was behind him pushed him down and out of his sword, Evan blacked out.**

**"Oh, your awake now." A man stood in front of Evan, who was sitting in the chair, they were in a stone room with a large piano on one side. The man who was speaking had short red hair, an extremely creepy smile, and purple clothes. "I healed you and The Prince with the song of healing."**

**Evan wanted to know who The Prince was, but he decided to leave. "Thanks."**

**"Your most welcome sir, now can you do something for me?"**

**"What?"**

**"I have this mask..."**

**"NO!" Evan went over to the door and left, he was in the town, it was day, he had just exited a clock tower. The small white dragon from earlier approached him, perfected healed.**

**"Hey, sorry about getting you hurt." It said.**

**"No problem, it's all healed now."**

**"Well, not exactly, your wounds were too much for a, um, human, right? So he fused quite a bi of my DNA with you, so your regeneration would increase, Herobrine hit you with a minecraftian sword, meaning it was suppose to do minecraftian damage, but instead it did massive human damage to you, like him using a human sword on me did massive damage to me."**

**"Ok..."**

**"I'm The Prince by the way."**

**"What's your name?"**

**"The Prince."**

**"I mean your real name."**

**"My name is The Prince." Evan noticed the head with yellow eyes had been talking the whole down.**

**"Are you making fun of my name?!" The red eyed head said.**

**"No..."**

**"Good!"**

**"Settle down!" Said the yellow head.**

**"He just insulted our name!" Said the red head**

**"No he didn't, he was simple saying our name is unusual." Said the yellow head.**

**"Exactly!" The red head said.**

**"Unusual doesn't mean stupid"**

**"Oh..."**

**"Anyway, do you know where Rydia went?" Evan asked.**

**"I'm pretty sure she went back to the castle, she wasn't as badly hurt as you." Said The Prince.**

**"Ooh, she's HOT!" The red head suddenly said, it started pulling on the rest of The Prince going another direction. Evan still didn't know who it was. He saw it was Katie, and then wasn't surprised by The Prince, Evan overheard the conversation between her and Zoe.**

**"Katie, remember what happened last year, you should treat him slightly better at least." Zoe said.**

**"Yeah, but he still lied, and killed." Katie countered**

**"But that was for you."**

**"How do you know about this anyway?"**

**"Well..."**

**"Hey there, I couldn't help notice how hot you are." The Prince had come over, Zoe giggled.**

**"And?" Katie said as if she had been told this a lot of times.**

**"So what's your name?"**

**"Katie." The Prince licked the side of her face, Katie screamed. Zoe laughed again. Evan noticed Katie's face was burnt slightly.**

**"Well, nice to meet you, now, will you marry me?" **

**"Wait, no! We're not getting married to her!" The yellow head said. The two heads continued to argue. Evan noticed that Zoe was talking quietly to the blue eyed head. Evan leaned against a wall.**

**"We're on the same team, maybe we can call a truce." Said a voice around the corner, Evan knew who it was.**

**"So you wan a truce?"**

**"Truce, I'm sure wolfs and foxes are allies anyway."**

**"Who are you anyway?" **

**"Who are you?"**

**"Fine, I'm Evan."**

**"Chloe, what's your last name?"**

**"Drake." **

**Chloe let out a short gasp. "Ten o clock, here, tonight." Evan stood straight as The Prince flew over.**

**"I got rejected, she was so hot too..." Said the red head.**

**"Hey, at least you got to lick her face, actually..." Evan walked up to Katie. "Hey Katie!"**

**"What?" Katie said.**

**"What do you think human flesh tastes like?"**

**"Excuse me?" Evan then licked her non burnt cheek, this time she simple rolled her eyes.**

**"Evan, can you please not do that?" Katie said calmly.**

**"But I love you Katie!" Evan hugged her tightly.**

**"Evan, can you please get off of me?"**

**"Oh what, is Brad better than me?"**

**"Brad?"**

**"That's the stereotypical popular guy name, just thought you might be dating someone named Brad."**

**"Well, for your information I'm single, now get off me."**

**"How can someone as beautiful as you be single?"**

**"Seriously get off me."**

**"What's making me?"**

**"She's mine, get off!" The Prince had flown over to Katie other side and landed on her shoulder. "You like me more, right?"**

**"Actually..." Katie started.**

**"You love me more?" Evan said.**

**"No..."**

**"So you love me more?" The Prince said.**

**"No..."**

**"Oh come on, how old is he? He sound like, six." Evan said.**

**"I'm actually seven, or seven hundred in Steve years, I mean, they're pretty close to you guys right?" The Prince said.**

**"Hey, yellow head, can you talk some sense into these two?" Katie said to The Prince.**

**"No, this is pretty funny, I think I'll stay and watch." Said The Prince's yellow head.**

**"Zoe, seriously?" Katie noted that Zoe was recording this whole scene scene on her phone.**

**"So who do you like more?" Evan asked.**

**"Me?" The Prince said, licking her face again.**

**"Or me?" Evan said, hugged her tighter.**

**"He's beautiful." Katie said.**

**"Who?" Evan and The Prince said at the same time.**

**"Him." Katie said, looking at a statue of some kind of knight, it looked like a giant bust, it held a hammer in both hands. (This is the hammer statue in The temple of time in Twilight Princess) The Prince fell off, and Evan fell on his back in surprise. Katie walked over to it.**

**"Dammit." Evan and The Prince said at the same time.**

**"Hehe, cute." Zoe said. She too, went over to the statue. Evan got up and saw Katie talking to the statue.**

**"That was funny." Evan turned around to see Rydia.**

**"Rydia, what do you think human flesh taste like." Evan said.**

**"No, your suppose to flirt with Katie, not me. Anyway, we never finished our conversation last night. Come with me, and hopefully The Prince will stay there in shock." Rydia walked into an alley between shops.**

**"So, what's up?" Evan asked.**

**"What has Ivy told you about me?"**

**"That your parents killed you when you were a baby, also you told me about her experiment."**

**"First off, I died I a distant place, I forget the name, and Ivy took me here, I became a healer here."**

**"Is that it?"**

**"Yes, I just wanted to clear that up."**

**A/N Just wanted to say reviews are highly good, even if your a guest, you can review, so why not take a minute to review? OC's are excepted. Also, should the statue that Katie saw be alive or not? If you want the chapters to be sooner, follow the story, I'll post faster the more followers I get. Lastly, an interesting fact is that entire scene of Evan Licking Katie's face actually happened in real life, minus The Prince, probably the best day of my life...**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHP 5 Of Wolf, Fox, and Man**

**"Why didn't you get me my mask?!" Evan was woken up from sleeping in an alley by the purple clothed person violently shaking him. "You don't know what you've done to me!"**

**"Relax, we're not in Clock Town."**

**"You! Gaah!" He dropped Evan and fell on the ground, dead, a girl was holding a bloody knife behind the dead body, she sheathed the knife. She pulled out a cigarette and a lighter. The flame showed her face for a few seconds.**

**"Want one?" She asked.**

**"What do you think?"**

**"I'll take that as a yes." She handed him a cigarette and lit it. Evan took notice of what the girl looked like and wore, she had the same build that Evan knew so well from Wolfia, skinny and muscular, she wore a red tank top that was slightly too short, as well as jeans and boots. She removed the cigarette from her mouth.**

**"So, I assume you want to know why I wanted to meet."**

**"Are we going to be stereo typical and fall in love now. I mean Katie's good looking but your not that bad."**

**"I can make you regret saying that."**

**"How?"**

**"I'm your sister." Evan stepped back a little.**

**"Seriously, I thought you were dead Chloe."**

**"Yeah, the wolves were pretty nice to me."**

**"Your definitely sure of that? How did you die, er, get lost?"**

**"I remember when we were eight we were at a playground, I got hit by a car somehow and you went home to tell our parents, and during that time some wolfs picked me up and cared for me."**

**"How did you manage to get hit by a car anyway? I actually do remember that, I just, can't believe you survived."**

**"I think it was a drunk driver."**

**"How drunk do you have to be to go about ninety degrees off the road?"**

**"Fine, we all have a bad moments, like you hitting on me just now."**

**"Ok, how long did you know I was me?"**

**"Just yesterday actually, you were in the newspaper for the murder of twenty six, I knew it was you after I saw the name."**

**"Great, so I can look forward to jail when I get back."**

**"Don't worry about it, you can fight them off anyway, I was always the only one who could match you."**

**"True, won't are gangs be trying to kill each other now?"**

**"No, we've settled scores, we're allies against Bloody Hell now."**

**"Bloody Hell?"**

**"Really new gang, led by some chick named Mary."**

**"Hopefully she doesn't know we're you live, these fights are usually fatal."**

**"I actually live at orphanage, I'm sure our parents wouldn't accept me after the whole wolf thing."**

**"They actually disowned me after they found out about the murders." They both laughed.**

**"So picky, I mean, who cares if their kids are raised by wolves or serial killers."**

**"Hey, I'm sure you've killed as many people as me."**

**"Yeah, but wolves kill things more than foxes, why are you so in love with them anyway?"**

**"Long story."**

**"Does it involve Katie?" **

**"Yeah."**

**"Of course, why are you so obsessed with her?"**

**"I have my reasons."**

**"I'm sure it involves why you stalk her."**

**"Yes."**

**"Thought so, oh yeah, Illusion is finished that project yesterday, and we finished ours, I was thinking, I have two of each, want to use both?"**

**"Why the hell not?"**

**"Here." She handed Evan to vials, each with a blood like liquid in it. "Do both at the same time just in case." She looked at both, then stabbed both into a neck vain, she fell on the ground unconscious.**

**"Well, lets hope these are compatible." Evan did the same, getting knocked out too. **

**"I need my mask!" Evan woke up the the mask salesman again.", except he noticed something different, he had night vision, he could easily see monster below the platform of the town, he looked at his arms, they were covered in grayish orange fur, his fingers ended in claws.**

**"Help me get my mask! I don't care if you look like a damn monster, get my mask!" Evan got up, he was a good four feet taller than the already tall salesman, Evan grabbed the salesman head, and threw him into the sky.**

**"My maaaaaaaaaaask!" He disappeared at the horizon in a star shaped flash.**

**"How did he survive that stab?" Said a deep, gruff, but feminine voice behind him. He turned to see another beast much like himself, except it had a much more female look.**

**"It worked."**

**"Mine was suppose to give the proportional strength of a wolf, they it seemed that fusing them made it even stronger. Yours?"**

**"My was suppose to be lightness, agility, and stealth." He back flipped onto the building behind him. Chloe jumped up as well.**

**"I'm assuming yours replaced adrenaline with this chemical, right?" Chloe asked.**

**"Yes." **

**"And yours always activates under a full moon?"**

**Evan looked up, there was a full moon. "Yes."**

**"And we both forgot that our clothes don't actually fuse into us like in the movies?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Come on, lets go try to find some clothes to buy at time of day."**

**"You have money?"**

**"Did I say buy, I meant steal. By the way, try to be somewhere private if you know a full moon is coming up, I think the phases are slightly shorter here."**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHP 6 HBRA**

**"Get me my mask!" Evan woke up to the salesman, again, they were on the blocky branch of a tree. Evan kicked the legs from under him, then kicked him in the face, then side kicked his head to he fell out of the tree. He stood up and yawned, he had only got about an hour of sleep because he had to wait for the moon to go down. He now wore a black suit, it included gloves and boots, all it was made of some kind of light, but strong leather, the hood included a face mask, which he kept off. Him and Chloe had stolen these from some sort of weird person, he was blocky and resembled squidward, when they stole his goods he only watched and said "Hmm."**

**"Whoops, I fell in some water." Evan looked down at a lake one block deep, two people had fallen, they were both short, one had glasses and had extremely girly hair, the other looked like a total retard, that about all the description needed.**

**"Well, maybe if we dug down, we'd get out, hahahahaha!" Evan covered his ears, the sounds of the retard's laughing hurt. They both started digging down into the water.**

**"Idiots." Chloe jumps into the tree, wearing the same thing Evan was. "Hey, how much you wanna bet I can hit that fat bitch over there?" She gestured to an extremely fat girl, she also looked like she had been mentally damaged.**

**"Without getting caught?"**

**"Nah, getting caught is the point, makes us intimidating." She threw a dagger with extreme accuracy, hitting the girl in the head, killing her. Both of them then jumped down to the body, Chloe took the dagger out of the head. Many nearby people looked in fear.**

**"That's right, fear us." Evan said. It had started raining. Everyone except Evan and Chloe ran. **

**Evan turned to Chloe. "They can't be that afraid of us can they?"**

**POV Zoe**

**I starred out the window at the pouring rain. Evan had been so nice to us, yet Katie still hated him for some reason. I don't know what happened when they went missing last year, but Katie must've hated it. I saw two black figures near a dead body, above them is a... **

**"What the hell?" I couldn't help saying, it was a giant black blocky rib cage, like Ivy, but bigger. It just attacked the two people. I hope it's no one important.**

**POV Third Person**

**"She couldn't have." Elena said to Ryan.**

**"No, the only way he could have come is her sending him." Ryan.**

**"You know what? I'm tired of her, she thinks everything us hers, we have to help!"**

**"I agree." **

**Before they could leave, Ivy flew up from the castle, she attacked the beast with skulls, after about a minute of rapid firing skulls, the beast exploded.**

**POV Evan**

**I woke up held by my hands by a painful force, Ivy was in front of me, I was in the throne room.**

**"Good, you two are awake, us Withers have decided to start a new program, the HBRA, or half breed removal act, I have become aware that you two have become werewolves. Because of this you will have to go into exile, but first, let me see your true selves."**

**I felt unimaginable pain, like every molecule of my body was being ripped apart, I felt my body growing, and my vision blurred and slowly went to black...**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHP 7 Stripped of All but Pride**

**A/N Starting from now there will be many more mods, I'll try to put those in more detail.**

**The hot desert sun shone on three figures. The first was Evan, he had scars that made it look like he had transformed too quickly, he wore a bit of tattered leather over areas that needed to be covered. Chloe was next to him, she was similar. The last person was extremely pale, she had long black hair, she wore black jeans and a black hoodie. She had smoke coming from her skin. **

**Chloe got up and saw the other girl. "Evan get up!" She kicked him in the side. Evan jumped up quickly. "We need to help that girl who's apparently burning." Chloe went over to the girl. "Hey, are you awake."**

**"Y-yes, sh-shade, p-please." She said.**

**"Let me help you up." Chloe helped the girl up. "Can you walk?"**

**"Y-yes." **

**"There's a small ruin over there, lets to there." Evan said. They all started walking, but soon the girl tripped, luckily, Chloe caught her.**

**"Let me carry you." Chloe said. The girl willingly got on Chloe's back. After walking for a few more minutes, they made it to the structure, it looked like it had been a house if some time.**

**"Let me make sure it's safe." Evan entered to building and saw two blocky bandits, they were dressed in red and had blocky knifes. They both saw him and attacked by running at him. Evan dodged, then grabbed one and snapped his neck, he then pinned the other on the wall.**

**"Where is the easiest way to get out I this desert?" Evan snarled.**

**"Ha, this is the Atum dimension, it's an infinite desert!" Evans skill got pale.**

**"I'll ask you again, where is the closest exit to this desert." The bandit looked extremely scared.**

**"There's a portal past the pyramid in the distance, the Steves built it." **

**"Thank you, you might want to run while you can." The bandit ran away screaming. Evan went outside.**

**"It's safe now." Evan said.**

**"Good." They went inside, Chloe out the girl down in the darkest corner.**

**"So what's your name?" Chloe asked.**

**"D-Dawn."**

**"Why were so weak to the sun?" Evan asked.**

**"You know the HBRA? I'm a vampire, I got exiled here, guess they knew I was weak to the sun. Are you two werewolves?"**

**"In a way, werewolf and werefox." Evan said.**

**"Ooh, did you bite each other, that's kinda romantic." Dawn said.**

**"Um, no..."**

**"But you two just look perfect for each other!"**

**Chloe kicked her in the chest.**

**"What was that for?" Dawn asked.**

**"You annoyed me." **

**"Do you sharpen your toenails, damn that hurt."**

**"I actually do, figured if I'm stripped of everything it's good to have some protection."**

**"Why don't you finish then? I'm sure he'll enjoy it." Dawn said. Evan grabbed her, then threw her under a hole in the roof. She screamed.**

**"We're twins idiot, how could you not tell that?" Evan said.**

**"Well, technically I didn't know you were you for awhile." Chloe said.**

**Dawn crawled out of the sun. "Can we leave this desert, at night though. I'm sorry, ok, just let me stay with you. Damn it's hot here."**

**"How about you strip then, you seemed so keen on having me take off this little bit." Chloe said.**

**"No! My skin is weak to the sun, I really shouldn't."**

**"Guess what sunshine? The suns setting." Chloe said. "Tell me, how did you become a vampire?" The sun had fully set.**

**"Well, I'm part of this group called Bloody Hell..." Chloe grabbed her and pinned her against a wall. **

**"Evan, turn." **

**"With pleasure." Evan walked below the hole in the roof, he got larger, until he turned into his beast form.**

**"Now? What did Bloody Hell do?" Chloe asked.**

**"They made this thing, I injected it in myself and became a vampire."**

**"You know what, Evan, we're leaving her behind." She started walking away. Dawn ran over and grabbed Chloe.**

**"Please you can't! Why do you hate me so much?" Dawn wailed.**

**"I'm the leader of the Wolf Queens, and Evan is the leader of Illusion. That's why we're what we are."**

**"Please!" **

**"Fine, under one condition, you turn in a werepyre." Evan said.**

**"We can't do that, she'll get the fox part to." Chloe said.**

**"I don't know about you, but the werefox gene is transferred sexually, I thought Katie might want to become one, and you know..."**

**"Perv, that actually helps though, so, are you going to betray Mary and become a Werpyre, or die here?"**

**"How are you so sure you'll live?" Dawn said.**

**"Because that's what he do, we survive." Evan said.**

**"Fine, what do I do?" Dawn asked.**

**"Depends, do you want to become a werewolf or a werefox, I'd suggest werefox..."**

**"No Evan, we don't have time for you two to have sex, I've noticed the days here are short, and I'm pretty sure the rest of your rags ripped when you turned."**

**"Oh yeah, can't disagree with that, but she's a vampire too."**

**"Whatever, Dawn, just stand still while I turn, then let..." Evan looked slightly excited, "me bite you." Evan lost his excitement.**

**"Ok." Dawn was still recovering from being threatened to be left alone. Chloe went under the hole, and turned into her beast form. "Ready?" She said. Dawn swallowed, then nodded. Chloe stepped over slowly, then quickly leaned down and bit her neck, blood gushed out, but the gap quickly sealed up, she fell on the ground, she got hairy, and huge, her mouth turned into a snout, but unlike Evan and Chloe, two giant wings ripped out of her back.**

**"Good, we're leaving, Chloe ran off, Evan followed, finally, the new Werpyre ran after them.**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHP 8 Bloody Tyrant**

**POV Mary**

**I was stripped of everything, literally. But it was worth it so much. My hands were chained to the wall, I sat on my knees, the floor hot against my bare legs. I was in a cell made of red rock, it was extremely warm. Sweat dripped from my forehead, the heat in the dungeons was much worse than it was outside. My long red hair stuck to my back. Blaze, our wither, had finally come to check on me, sadly he's male, but him staring at me wouldn't matter for long.**

**"I assume you know you'll be executed?" He said in his yelling voice.**

**"Just like I assume you stripped me for your own enjoyment?" I countered.**

**"No, it's for safety."**

**"If its for safety, stop staring at my tits." Blaze looked higher. I would kill this bastard, after asking a few more questions.**

**"So, where are my clothes then?" **

**"Burnt, we didn't want the infection coming to us."**

**"That's not how DNA works."**

**"How would you know? I have a group that is one of the three in earth to figure out how to alter human DNA. Just wondering, can withers die?"**

**"We can be destroyed, but only truly by obsidian." I look at my chains, they're made of the black-purple material that he mentioned, they are also obsidian blocks holding the chains in place, he made this too easy.**

**"What happens if a wither gets destroyed?"**

**"Then whoever killed it would lead their group." I stood up.**

**"You think I'm going to die?" I taunted.**

**"Yes, as long as we use obsidian, you can't break anything we use."**

**"You made a mistake, this whole room's not obsidian." I yank out the block on my right, hitting Blaze in the face. I yank out the other, it took a lot of strength. I then used both chains to rap around his neck, I pulled and his head was cut off. One down, I simply threw both blocks to destroy the other two heads. I had won, just like that. I walked into the hallway, many of the castles guards came to me. They were creatures called Succubus, females had a blocky blonde ponytail, males had short hair. They both wore black iron leggings, females wore an extremely small top, males were topless. A few higher level guards come as well, they were Baphomet, they had similar hairstyle to the Succubus. Females wore bronze and emerald plate leggings, and bronze and emerald strip across the chest, males had the same letting and were still topless. They wielded flaming spears.**

**"I destroyed Blaze, I am your new master." I said. They all bowed. "I would like you to make me a custom set of armor. For now..." I turned to a Baphomet, "give me your armor." She looked around nervously, then hesitantly took off her armor, note this was the only thing she was wearing, she looked mortified. I put it on, it was a bad fit, but it was only temporary. **

**"Call an assembly." I ordered.**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHP 9 Earth's End**

**The portal was a bright orange, it was in a rectangular frame of sandstone. The part wolves entered it. They exited into some king of sandstone temple, the portal had turned to a sort of structure made up of four pillars, an orange beam in the center.**

**"Your back, good, now GET MY MASK!" The salesman was waiting outside the portal.**

**"You know what, I am sick and tired of you, Chloe, I just had an idea." Evan said.**

**"I think I know what it is." Chloe said. They both walked over to a side.**

**"What are you doing?" He said nervously. Evan and Chloe each grabbed one of his legs, and slowly ripped him in half, when they were done, blood was flowing rapidly along with some of his organs flopping out. Dawn look horror stricken. Chloe saw this.**

**"Seriously, your a vampire, get used to blood." She said harshly. "Come on, it's better to travel at night." She ran out the entrance. **

**"Come on, Dawn." Evan exited as well, Dawn followed. Chloe stood outside looking around.**

**"Dawn, could you fly up and look for somewhere that's not a desert?" Chloe asked.**

**"I don't know how to fly." **

**"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!" Chloe grabbed and simply threw Dawn up in the air. After about a minute they saw her start to come down, she panicked and started rapidly slapping her wings, which slowed her fall so she took minimal damage.**

**"What did you see?" Chloe asked.**

**"There's a forest that way..." She pointed towards the east. "And it looks like there's some kind of attack over there, we should hurry and help!"**

**"It that all?" Chloe asked, as if she knew there were more.**

**"Oh yeah, there's a giant scorpion on the way there."**

**Chloe sighed, "Evan, I'm going to throw you over there, deal with the problem and we'll be there soon."**

**"Ok..." Chloe picked up Evan and threw him. As he flew he saw the giant Scorpion Dawn was talking a out, it was black and seemed to be at least thirty feet long, as well as thirty feet wide. Evan crashes and rolled in the sand, looked up and saw a girl being attacked by two smaller, white scorpions, they were only three feet long and wide. Evan whistled, and the scorpions came over to attack him. He simply stomped on them and they died.**

**"Thanks." The girl had come up to him, she had a Scottish accent. She wore a white and green plaid kilt, also a very wooly sweater. Evan had an urge to eat her. "Are you going to eat me now?" **

**"Depends what you want eaten."**

**"So you are?" **

**"Well..." A thud was heard, Chloe and Dawn had just landed, they had tied their arms together by some long, disgusting looking rope. "Chloe, did you seriously use that salesman's intestine as a rope so you could throw yourself over here?"**

**"You gotta do what you gotta do, I don't think we can kill that scorpion." She started cutting off the intestine with her claw.**

**"We'd better get going, that thing is the emperor scorpion, it's classified as an Orespawn boss. My names Cici by the way. What yours?" Cici said.**

**"Evan." Evan said**

**"Chloe"**

**"Dawn"**

**"Ok then, lets go see my dad." Cici turned and went into the forest. The three followed. "Oh yeah, watch out for the caterkiller, it might come out." They walked for a little while, then Cici said, "I just realized, my dad won't accept unless you do something big, and I smell the caterkiller, maybe you could kill it?"**

**"How big is..." Chloe was cut off by Dawn screaming, she had been swallowed by a giant caterpillar, it was at Lear fifteen feet tall, and sixty feet long, it was pretty much a giant rectangular prism.**

**"Well, she's gone." Chloe said. Although she was wrong, a clawed paw came out of the top of its head, then another out the side. Dawn continued bashing the indies of it until it fell over and disappeared, Dawn was in the middle of a huge pile of items, covered in green blood.**

**"Oh the riches!" Cici ran over and grabbed everything that was on the ground. "We must show this to my father! He will be very happy! Come on!" Cici ran off. The other three had to run quickly to keep up. Eventually they heard bagpipes playing a cliche Scottish song. The group saw holes in the ground and some sheep playing the bagpipes, they also saw a sheep sitting in a wool throne.**

**"Daddy, these werewolves have killed the caterkiller! I have brought its drops." Cici said. The sheep stared at her then said "baa."**

**"Ok, I'll put the stuff in the chest." Apparently Cici could understand the sheep.**

**"Wait, Cici, is this sheep your father?" Dawn asked.**

**"Yes, what about it?"**

**"Your human though."**

**"Oh, I'm a princess. Every time one of us die, a new human like version of the vanilla class mobs is born, actually Cera, the creeper princess, is here too, she came to see the human world, since we can open the portal for a person, but only for half an hour." Cici said.**

**"What are creepers?" Evan asked.**

**"They're these tall green things in four legs that explode."**

**"Your sure thats a good idea?"**

**"She won't explode, and it's not Cupa, Cupa would have sex with thirty people in those thirty minutes, she actually ended up dying from AIDS." Evan and Chloe laughed.**

**"Baa." The king sheep spoke up.**

**"You want to say something?" Cici said.**

**The sheep cleared his throat. "Baa baa, baa baa baa, baa baa baa baa baa baa baa baa."**

**"You want them to go to the human world?"**

**"Baa."**

**"Ok then, you three can go back to the human to get anything you want. I'll get Cera." Cici left.**

**"What are you bringing back?" Evan asked.**

**"Probably just some clothes, knives, pistols, grenades, that kind of stuff." Chloe said.**

**"Food and clothes." Dawn said.**

**Two people came over. The first was Cici. The second was a slightly taller girl. She had long orange hair, she wore a green hoodie, dark green jeans, and green boots. She held a book and quill.**

**"Hey guys, this is Cera." Cici said.**

**"Hi." Cera said cheerfully. "Your werewolves, are all humans werewolves?"**

**"No..." Chloe said.**

**"Ok! Lets stop wasting time and get going!" **

**"Ok, the portal is behind the throne." Cici said.**

**"Lets go!" Cera happily jumped behind the throne.**

**"Come on." Evan said, he too jumped in the portal.**

**After a few seconds the group was surprised. They were back where they had lived, but it was nothing like it was before. It was dark, they were on the street of a small neighborhood. The streets were littered with slaughtered bodies, a few were even children or werewolves. Some were even vampires. The sky was a solar eclipse.**

**"Zorian!" A few werefoxes ran up to Evan. "Where were you? We need you help!" One said.**

**"What happened here?" Evan asked.**

**"It was terrible, Bloody Hell, they've figured out how to become vampires, we don't know how to stop them. They're trying to take over the world, from what we know, the entire U.S. is like this, anyone who isn't part beast it dead. They're attacking other countries now. They're ignoring Britain though, apparently there are these guys named Danny, Andre, and Kitty, they scared them out of Britain. Actually it was renamed The British Laandz." **

**"Fuck. Whats with the eclipse?" Evan said.**

**"They messed with the Earth and the Sun's pull so it would stay that way all the time."**

**"I can't believe she did this." Dawn said.**

**"Wait, are you part of Bloody Hell." A werefox asked.**

**"No, not anymore!"**

**"Do you know how they made the vampire thing?"**

**"I have a sample." Dawn handed them a vial.**

**"Thanks, Zorian, do you mind if we ask where you were?"**

**"That's a secret, I won't be here king though, I think I know where Mary is though."**

**"Kill her for us."**

**"I will."**

**"We'll be going now, bye!" The werefoxes ran off.**

**Evan turned to the group. "Cera, I'm really sorry you had to see this world like this."**

**"It's amazing, you don't need to be sorry for anything!"**

**"Er, ok. Anyway, grab what you need, Chloe, Dawn."**

**"Of course." The three went in different directions, Cera followed Evan.**

**POV Evan**

**I search through my old room, my parents dead bodies were sprawled downstairs, served them right. I got my backpack and packed a few pairs of clothes, my knives, a pistol, some bullets. I pick up a picture frame from my dresser, inside was a picture of Katie.**

**"You love her, don't you?" Evan had forgot Cera was even there.**

**"I guess."**

**"She doesn't love you back?"**

**"No."**

**"She still likes you a little, right?"**

**"No, she completely hates me. I don't understand why."**

**"Has anything bad happen between you two recently?"**

**"Last year we had another dimensional problem."**

**"What happened during that?"**

**"I saved her life."**

**"Well, maybe she didn't want to be saved by you."**

**"No, never mind, I hope she's all right now."**

**POV Katie**

**"Get off!" I was being attacked. I don't know what happened, I got angry at some guy for hitting on me, then I shot a fireball at him, I don't know how, but it exploded in his face. The black skeletons were trying to arrest me I guess, I shot fire at them, but it had no affect. One grabbed me from behind, I couldn't escape.**

**"Help!" I screamed, but no one came. I don't understand how these skeletons can work without muscle, I don't understand what's happened to me.**

**"Here, Ivy." The skeleton threw me on the ground in front of Ivy. Ivy then picked me up with telekinesis, I stared her in the face.**

**"Where did you get your powers?!" Ivy yelled.**

**"I don't know!" I screamed.**

**"Maybe this will help." Ivy said cruelly. A Skelton came over and slashed me across my face with his sword. I yelled in pain.**

**"Now tell me, where did you get your powers?"**

**"I don't know, I'm telling you the truth!"**

**"Do the next step." Ivy threw me against a wall, the skeleton approached, he did not hesitate to hit me with his sword again. The pain was unbearable, I screamed. After it had subsided, I look at where the sword hit and almost pass out, starting from my left elbow, my whole arm had been chopped off, blood flowed quickly from this wound.**

**"Are you ready to tell us now?"**

**"I don't know, I swear!" **

**"Fine then, I'll out you in prison, I'll do it the traditional way." Ivy said. Ivy screamed, and a portal appeared next to her, snow flew out. The skeleton did one last slash through my stomach, then I was thrown into the portal.**

**POV Third Person**

**Evan was talking Cera about minecraft physics when he got teleported back. He now stood in front of the sheep king. Chloe was also back and normal, but Dawn was crying hard, probably because something had happened to someone she cared about, Evan decided not to ask about it. **

**"You do know the sun's coming up?" Cera said. Evan went off into the woods to out on some clothes, so did Chloe, but realized Dawn was still crying.**

**"Do I have to do everything for her?" Chloe brought her off. When they were done they met back up in front of the sheep king. Evan wore a blood red t shirt and black jeans. Chloe wore jeans a short sleeved red shirt. Dawn wore black knee length shorts and a black tank top.**

**"What now?" Chloe asked**

**"Guys, can help me? I wish to research more about minecraftia. Can you travel with me? Maybe you can find more people exiled." Cera suggested. The four headed off away from the desert.**

**POV Katie**

**I was in a cage made entirely of ice, they stripped me nude, probably so I'd be colder, or just because the skeletons are perverts. My arm and my stomach wounds had frozen over, which is good I guess. One of the black skeletons walked to me, he had a blocky tray.**

**"Food." He said, he slid the tray under the bars. It did not look like food, the meat looked like rotting skin that even Evan wouldn't eat, and the liquid looked and smelled like urine.**

**POVThird person**

**The four had been walking for awhile, they were now in plains.**

**"What the fuck is that?" Evan said, a gigantic beetle had randomly appeared, it had a very large pincer.**

**"Hercules Beetle, class Orespawn." Cera said. "I'd suggested running. They started running fast, but the beetle was just as fast, suddenly, it exploded with fire. The group turned and saw someone. He looked humanish, but he was on fire, and had nine tails.**


	10. Chapter 10

CHP 10 The King

One Month Later

A giant chicken stood in the plains biome in the middle of the night, it's leg seemed injured. A werewolfox backflipped away from it.

"Now?" Evan turned to a fiery human like creature with nine tales.

"Of course." He said. Evan threw him up in the air, then jumped into the air himself, Evan then threw him into the chicken. In a fiery blast, it was gone and a bunch of cooked chicken was on the ground. Evan picked the chicken up.

"This'll last us awhile, right Ash?" Evan said.

"Holy shit, I found grapes." Ash said.

"Why does that matter?"

"Because we can make wine, get some girls drunk, fuck em, that kind of stuff."

"If Cera knew you'd do that, she wouldn't drink, I'm sure Chloe'd fuck you without being drunk, and Dawn went over to that tundra yesterday to live with other werepyres. So you don't need wine."

"What if we find, oh what's her name, Katie?"

"Take them." Evan said instantly.

POV Katie

I have no idea how long I've been here, it's been terrible, I'm tempted just to starve myself and end it all. The cold is terrible, and I feel worse to it than ever, my fingers and toes are black with frostbite, as well as some more uncomfortable places. They don't give me food all the time, I was forced to eat my own arm, the bone lay on the ground. My cell smells of feces, probably because of a frozen pile in a corner, frozen urine covered the ground, it was the urine they gave me though, I'd rather drink my own urine than someone else's. I was curled up to try to warm myself when.

"Hello, Katie." I look up, there was a girl there, she had long red hair and wore ruby armor. "Open her cell." My cell door opened. She walked in. "Get up!" She kicked me hard in the stomach, I cough up blood. She grabbed me by the neck and picked me up.

"Do you know who I am?" She asked.

"No."

"Good. I know you, and I know your boyfriend very well."

"I don't have a boyfriend, Evan killed my old one."

"Idiot!" She punched my hand into the wall, making it shatter into thousands pieces of frozen flesh, bone, and muscle. I screamed in pain. "I was talking about Evan!"

"I hate..." She kicked the bottom of my left leg, I felt it break, I screamed again.

"Stop being a smart ass!"

"What do you even want from me?"

"Who are you, really?"

"I'm no one important, really!" I scream again, she had kneed me in the groin, shattering a certain part of it.

"No ordinary human could stay conscious over this, what are you?" She made a good point, though I felt about to die, I was still alive, even though I was bleeding terribly, I still felt alive.

"Answer me!" She punched me in the ribs, shattering them, I coughed blood in her face.

"Tell me, could a normal human survive this?" She took out a knife and stabbed me in the stomach.

"Or this?" She stabbed me in the eye, I felt her yank it out.

"How about this?" She slammed me into the wall, shattering my shoulder blades.

"You see? I can keep doing this all night."

"I don't know anything!"

"Fine then!" She slashed me over and over, I still would die or get knocked out, I had to feel every moment of the pain.

"Are you ready yet?" She snarled.

"I don't know!"

She calmed down. "Fuck it." She dropped the knife, but carried me over to a door. "Go and join your boyfriend." She threw me in.

POV Third person

"What happened between you and Katie anyway?"

"It's nothing, wait... Who's that?" Evan pointed to two figures in a snowy plain.

"I dunno, wanna check it out?"

"Sure."

"Race you." Evan sprinted off.

"No fair." Ash sprinted after him, leaving a trail of flames. They got there in about ten seconds, Evan stopped quickly when he saw who they were.

"Do we know you?" Elena said. "You seem familiar."

Evan growled at them.

"Intimidating, I know who you are Evan, we've changed sides, after The Ender Dragon sent that beast to attack, we switched sides. Do you have a shelter?" Ryan said.

"It's that kinda large wood house back there." Ash said.

"I don't know who you are, but I doubt you live there, since your on fire." Elena said.

"I can extinguish myself."

"Ok, can we hang out there for a little while, we found this girl who seems kinda hurt." Ryan moved over to show there was a teenager girl lying on the ground, the lower half of her body was a snake, she wore a light green shirt and a black skirt over her tail slightly, which appears fly meant she had human female genitals. She had long blonde hair, and also was bleeding badly from her side.

"She apparently wanted to build a snowman." Elena said. Evan and Ask looked at each other excitedly.

"You know what this means?" Evan asked.

"Yes!" Ash said, they both took a deep breath and started singing.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?"

Ryan and Elena facepalmed, they then dragged the girl back to the house, Evan and Ash didn't seem to notice.

"Come on, let's go and play!

I never see you anymore,

Come out the door,

It's like you've gone away

We used to be best buddies,

And now we're not,

I wish you would tell me why!

Do you wanna build a snowman?

It doesn't have to be a snowman...

Go away, Anna.

Okay, bye...

Do you wanna build a snowman?

Or ride our bike around the halls?

I think some company is overdue,

I've started talking to The pictures on the walls!

(Hang in there, Joan.)

It gets a little lonely,

All these empty rooms Just watching the hours tick by... (tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock)

Elsa, please I know you're in there,

People are asking where you've been,

They say, "Have courage,"

and I'm trying to I'm right out here for you,

Just let me in

We only have each other,

It's just you and me,

What are we gonna do?

Do you wanna build a snowman? [sniff]"

"Where's they go?" Evan asked.

"We'd better go back." Ash said. The two headed back to the house.

POV Zoe

I rode past another person, splitting his head open with my sword, lightning strikes in the distance as he dies.

"DEATH MATCH IN 45 SECONDS." I heard in my head, I get off Black Lightning, my beautiful blocky black horse. I had a stone sword with sharpness I, a gold chest plate, chain mail leggings, and leather boots. I met my guard down for too long, I see a sword go through my stomach. My vision goes black and I'm back in the Blitz lobby.

"Damn it, so close." I said. If you don't know Blitz is, it pretty much just shortened Hunger Games where after five minutes a blitz star appears, you can use this for special abilities, I bought my horse with the money I earned from winnings. He stays in a stable outside Evan's room unless I need him for a game like Blitz.

"Aw, you lost." A small three headed dragon flew over to me.

"It's fine, Prince, I have more than enough money, I don't have to pay rent because Evan gave me his room."

"I guess, hey, Zoe, do you um, want to maybe play Domination tonight?" Said the blue head.

"Why tonight? I can play that at any time."

"Well, tonight they're letting other creatures play it, maybe we can go and get dinner afterwards?"

"So your asking me on a date?"

"Well, I guess, yeah." He blushed and looked down, the other two heads looked disgusted.

I smiled, I found this cute, "sure!"

"Really? I mean, should we meet at six? Or some other time?"

"Six it good."

"Well, see you at six."

POV Third Person

Evan and Ash got back to the house they had built over the last week, it was actually reasonably big, it even had bedrooms for Evan, Ash, Chloe, and Cera, and a bathroom. Ash extinguished himself and they entered. Ryan, Elena, and Cera were talking inside. They stopped when they entered. Cera came over to Evan.

"Evan, some girl who said her name was Katie came, I'm pretty sure she's the Katie you like. I say she came when really she appeared through a portal that closes already, when she came through she was naked..." Cera started.

"Aw, I missed that." Evan said.

"You wouldn't be able to tell anyway, there was so much blood, she lost half her arm on one side, and her hand in the other, a lot of her bones were broken too, I'm surprised she was still conscious. She's out in the river with some half snake girl and Chloe getting cleaned up."

"Hey Cera, can I ask you how to make something?" Ash asked. Evan started walking to the back door, but Elena stopped him.

"You really shouldn't intrude," Evan turned around, "they probably want to be left alone."

The door opened, and the snake girl from earlier came in, she flinched a little when she saw Evan.

"There's more if them?" She said.

"Yes, there's also a Nine Tails, but that's all the beasts." Evan said.

"Guys, I made wine!" Ash had finished, even looked over and saw a barrel, he sighed.

"Anyone want some?"

"Actually, yes." The snake girl slithered over and got a large cup of it.

"Don't mind of I do." Elena also got some.

"Who gets drunk off wine?" Ryan also got some.

Evan decided he didn't want to be part of this, so he left to go to bed. Someone knocked on the door almost as soon as he laid down.

"Come in." Cera walked in, Evan sat up on his bed, Cera closed the door and sat next to him. "What do you need?"

"I just wanted to say that Katie probably won't make it. I think you'd probably want to hear it in advanced than it be a surprise."

"Yeah, I'll kill whoever did that to her."

"What if it's too strong for you?"

"Then I die with her, life's not worth living without knowing she's alive, I just wish I could've helped."

"There's nothing you could've done." At that same time noises of a door opening and closing came from the room next door, then moaning.

"I though you couldn't get drunk off wine." Evan noted.

"I guess they had a ton. Wait, are Ryan and Elena in there? Aren't they twins?"

"I'm not gonna check. Never mind that, I could have helped her, I didn't have to become this fucking monster!"

"If you didn't become that, you wouldn't have saved Dawn or Cici. You might've even saved your world because of Dawn."

"I would care if all of those dies as long as Katie lived." There was a loud scream from the other room.

"I'm glad you sent like them." Cera said.

"I'm trying to save my virginity for Katie."

"Well that's impossible."

"No it's not, Katie likes me for who I am, but she hates me for what I've done, if I do better things she'd like me enough, maybe even enough for a more sexual relationship."

"No, I meant whoever hurt her smashed her, you know."

"How does that work?"

"She had pretty had frostbite when she came, so I guess she had a little urine on it and it froze."

"Why are we even talking about this?"

"You started it."

"Can I just go to bed now?"

"Ok." Cera got up and walked out.

POV Zoe

I walked over to where the Dominate game was held, it was a portal with five sets of armor in front of it, using these you could customize abilities for classes. I preferred ranger, my abilities for it were Wolf Pounce, which allowed me to pounce on someone and do damage; Agility, which let me run very quickly; Napalm Arrow, which made my next arrow explode in flame; I used barbed arrows, which slowed hit targets for a few seconds; also I could roll to take less fall damage; lastly, I could charge my bow to shoot a barrage of up to eight arrows. I also got chain mail armor.

I saw The Prince hovering next to the portal, his blue head looking happy, and the other two arguing about something.

"Hey." I said.

"Hi."

"Just wondering, do you need to choose a class?"

"No, just use whatever skills I can use, and these two have agrees to stay asleep for our entire time together."

"Great, can you show me your full strength for the first round? I know your the second strongest thing in this world, but I wanna see how much ass you can kick."

"Shall we go?"

"Yes." We both entered the portal, upon entering, we went into a floating island with other players, here we got to choose are team and class. We joined the blue team.

So I'll explain this game a little. There are two teams, we both go onto a battle field on opposite ends. Inside the arena there are five beacons, if someone stands on the beacon for a long enough time, they'll claim it for their team, when you have a beacon under control, you get points for every second you have it, the first team to fifteen thousand points wins. The beacons are usually far apart from each other, and there are obstacles like mountains and rivers guarding them. The other classes are brute, who had diamond armor; mage, who had gold; knight, who has iron; and assassin, who has leather. Not a lot of people are brute or knight because the armor is so heavy.

The game started, and The Prince flew over to the other team and encased them in ice for the whole game, we won easily. The next game we won, but The prince wasn't being as overpowered. We continued playing for about an hour, winning every single game. We then went to dinner at some steakhouse run by a iron golem. Nothing much happened, we didn't kiss. He did walk me back to my room, but we didn't do anything exciting there either.

POV Third Person

Evan woke up to a loud, male scream. Since he was still a beast, he walked over to a small window in the roof turn back, he put on his normal set of clothes. He walked into the hallway to see Ryan and Ash freaking out. Ryan approaches him.

"I just woke up in bed with him, since your in the room next to us, do you happen to know if I actually did it with him?"

"All I know is you, him, Elena, and that snake girl went into that room and sounded like you were having sex.

"Wait, Elena, great, I'd probably did her, that's really bad."

"Lets just try to forget about this." Evan suggested.

"I agree." Ryan went somewhere else.

"Evan!" Cera case him from her room. He went over and saw that Katie was laying on the bed with her eyes closed. Cera was reading a book.

"Evan, I think Katie might die, I have found an answer that might save her. There's a beast called The King in another dimension, if there's anyway to save her, he'd know."

"What's the catch?"

"He might try to kill you, I have the way to the dime took here, all you have to do is touch the ant I have in this jar." She held up a jar. "Just pick up Katie and I'll have it touch you, I have gloves in so I won't warp, please, don't make The King mad."

"I'll be fine." Evan picked up Katie in the cliche way of carrying a knocked out girl. Cera put the ant on Evan's hand, he felt dizzy, and then he saw he was in a forest of very tall trees, he saw in the distance a golden one, he walked over to it. When he got there a giant dragon swooped down in front of him, it had three heads and was white with gold spines.

"Why do you come here, outsider?" He said.

"I wish to know how to save her."

"You smell of my son, but that's not possible, you are not him."

"I am not your son, but I have part of his DNA in me, I needed it to recover."

"This girl, I know her."

"How."

"Bring all the Princesses here, and the true Queen will rise." He started flying away.

"Wait!" But he had already left, Evan found another ant and warped back, still confused.

A/N I need some ideas for stuff to happen


	11. Chapter 11

**CHP 11 Fear**

A/N If you read CHP 10 while it was still new, I replaced one week with one month

Before Evan warped back he heard, "There you are." Evan turned, there was a girl with long red hair, wearing ruby armor. Two guys stood behind her aiming shotguns.

"I notice what your trying to do, but we will stop you here."'she said. Katie's eyes opened at the sound of her voice.

"It's her," Katie said in a weak voice, Evan noticed how pale she was, "she's the one who did this to me." Evan put Katie down, and walked towards the girl.

"Who are you?" Evan asked.

"My name is Mary, Bloody Mary to you." Mary said. "Don't you dare step any closer, they will shoot." Evan stepped closer, but almost on cue the two guys started shooting. Each shot knocking him back and causing more blood to squirt out. He every tally fell next to Katie, Katie looked horrified.

"He's dead." Mary said. She was wrong, Evan's eyes opened, revealing pure white eyes, he got up, skin turning white and scaly. They two men kept shooting, but it was having much less affect, Evan kept walking forward, as he did, he grew, he now had claws and spines, like The Prince's. He got to the first gunner, he grabbed the shotgun and snapped it it half, he then grabbed the guy and threw him at Mary, who dodged and gave the "really?" look. The other gunner continued shooting, Evan ran up to him and grabbed him by the neck, with his other he ripped out the man's throat and threw him aside. Someone tapped him on the shoulder, he looked over to see Mary punch him in the face. He got back up, by Mary was a step ahead of him though, she shot him with her pistol, he fell to the ground, weakened.

"Ha, that was a silver bullet, you still are a werewolf, watch as I kill your girlfriend." She took out a amethyst two handed ax, and slowly walked to Katie, every second of suspense torture for Evan. Mary raised the Ax.

POV Zoe

"Come on Zoe!" I heard The Prince's voice as I fought my last opponent, I dodged a slash, then countered, striking him in the head "killing" him. I had fought this opponent at the end of many games, but I was only one step ahead every time.

"Good job out there!" The Prince said.

"Thanks, but it's not uncommon for me to win." I scratched his blue head.

"Don't you have to go to school now?" He asked.

"Damn, it's funny how even out here I have school, I'll bet banishment is more interesting than this." This was a slight lie, the school was very interesting. They learned about blacks and crafting, like how to make a pickax, it's actually extremely interesting. History is probably my favorite, we learn about about battle of gods, which actually happened.

POV Third Person

"Evan's been gone for awhile, he should have been back by now." Cera said, the group was having lunch at the table, (furniture mod is included) Which was steak.

"Maybe he died?" Ryan suggested.

"The only thing that could kill him there is The King, but he wouldn't hurt him since Katie was so injured. I think I'll check on him." Cera went into her room, and took out they ant, she took off a glove and touched it. When she appeared she was met by a surprise. Not far from her, Katie was laying on the ground awake, but there was a beast on top of her, it was laying on his back, and looked like The King had merged with a human, Cera could tell it was Evan, there was a giant gash in his chest, it was bleeding badly, he was unconscious, so apparently he was too heavy for Katie to lift off.

"Katie, what happened?" I asked.

Katie twisted around and said. "There were these people, one was named Mary, I think, they shot Evan until he turned into this, Evan killed two of the people, but Mary shot him with a silver bullet, Mary was going to strike me with a purple ax, but Evan jumped in the way and took the attack, he's just been like this for awhile."

"Damn, that was probably Amethyst, The King is weak to Amethyst, I'll help him off you, lets get back to the house."

A Few Hours Later

POV Evan

I woke up in my bed, I was still in my clothes from earlier, which meant me turning into that dragon beast must be different from the werewolfox, my jeans and socks had been removed I heard people talking outside my room, yet it was dark. I notice there was a tight bandage on my chest. I went back to sleep.

I was in the morgue of a hospital, the some of the safes were open and the bodies falling out, all of them were me. I turn around and see an entire wall is missing, all there is is swirling, dark clouds, there was a platform that looked like a hospital hallway after a little jump. I looked down, there was a vortex. I jumped. I was now behind a tiled wall, I see the shadow of a huge figure rise up.

"Come out." A demented voice said. Orange spotlights stared at the ground next to me, I assumed this was its sight. They moved over a little giving me time to do another jump and hide. He was a giant person, he wore a black cloak, and held a scythe with two bone hands. I crouched as he looked over to where I was moments earlier.

"You can run but you can't hide!" It said, I walked around a corner that had a dead end, there is a door to the left of me, I hear a flat line on the other side, I open the door, but the entire wall falls apart, the thing sees me.

"There you are!" It raises its scythe, and brings it down on me.

"Evan! Wake up!" I was being shaken awake by Cera, who was wearing a green t shirt and green panties, I was drenched in cold sweat.

"Evan, good, you were screaming, and when I came in you were holding into your chest." Cera said, seeming like she was worried.

"I'm fine, it was just a bad dream."

"You were slashed by an amethyst ax, The King is extremely weak to that, maybe your experiencing fear because of that."

"I'll just stay awake then."

"No, with wound like that you need plenty of sleep."

"Well, I don't know what to do then."

Cera took a deep breath. "Do you want me to sleep with you?"

"No, didn't I tell you I was saving that for Katie?"

"No, I don't mean sex, I'm not Cupa, I know the creepers have a really bad reputation because of her. Look, I'm sorry I asked, it's just, a lot of people sleep better when there's someone else with them."

"No, it's fine, you don't have to do that for me, go back to your own bed."

"Actually, I'm sleeping on the floor since Katie's using my bed."

"Wouldn't be better to sleep with her her and not on floor?"

"No, I don't want to hurt her anymore, so I guess sharing with you has some benefits for me."

"Ok, I guess you can share with me." I moved over toward the edge, it really was a small bed, I turned around just in case I got a boner from this, that way it wouldn't be sticking into her. When she got in I felt her brush against my entire back, she also laid with her back to my, making our asses touch.

After a few minutes I felt her turn around.

"You still awake?" She asked. I turned around too, I forgot how close we were, so I was surprised when she was right in my face.

"Yeah."

"I know this is kinda personal, but what was in your nightmare?"

"I was in a morgue, but some of the bodies were hanging out, they were all me, when I turned around I noticed the room was floating, there were other floating platforms, I jumped to one, but a huge skeleton wearing a black cloak appeared, he had a scythe, I found a door, and I heard flat lining from the other side, but when I opened the door, the wall fell apart, and the thing slashed me." I saw she was upset.

"Your serious?" I saw tears start forming in her amber eyes.

"Yes." She suddenly hugged me and out her head into my shoulder, I felt her cry into me, this is the first time she's ever shown this much care to me. "What's wrong?"

She lifted her, "most people that have a dream like that die from fear within the next day."

"So, I'm sure you'll live on."

"It's just, you, and Chloe, and Ash too are like family to me, I love you all, I don't want to see you die!" She said through tears.

"Cera, I feel the same way, your the first people who actually cared about me, I'm never had a real family. I'm sure I'll find a way to survive." She looked into my eyes, then sobbed into my shoulder. I hugged her back and went to sleep.

POV Mary

"It was so easy, and since I'm assuming the poison worked, Evan is dead." I said, there was a reaper in front of me, he was a master of making fear poisons.

"If the boy is resistant enough, or gets help from Twevah, he may live though."

"It was so easy though, it was so obvious he'd save her."

"Though the creeper is with them, she may know about Moundville."

"I'm assuming she'll know the signs and forget about Moundville."

POV Evan

When I woke up I saw that Cera was completely wrapped around me, even her legs, she seemed to have cried herself to sleep, her head was still on my shoulder. Light poured in from my skylight.

"Cera, get up." I said softly, I stroked the back of her head. She lifted her head and looked into my eyes with her blood shot ones. "Listen, I need to get up, we can't just lay here all day." She got out if the bed, still not saying anything. I out some pants and socks on, she just stood there, I decided I should help her get dressed. I put my arm around her and lead her next door, I knew Katie was probably in there, so I didn't bother knocking. I was surprised when I went in, she was standing on both legs, she was looking at her arm, which had grown back as cooled magma from what it looked like, her other hand the same, she wore green pajamas which I assumed belonged to Cera.

Katie turned to me, her new eye looked like magma."Evan can you please get out?" Katie said, but then she saw Cera. "What happened to her?"

"She's worried that I'm likely going to die, can you help her get dressed? I think I'd be better that way."

"You gonna die? Yes! I mean, that's bad, yeah, I'll help her." Katie said. I decided to leave.

When I left the room, it was raining in the hallway, I tried walking to the main area, but it kept getting farther and farther, eventually the hall turned to an alley in a city, I was confused, but the. I saw two bodies on the ground. One was Katie the other was Cera, they both had multiple bullet holes in them, I kneel down in front of them.

"No, no..." I look into the sky, "NO!" I run through the alley, I trip and fall down, a scythe swing in front of me destroying the buildings. I turn around to see the same skeleton from before, but normal sized.

"You killed them! I'll kill you!" I started to change again, I charged at him, he started running away.

"Evan stop!" Ryan and Elena were holding me back from attacking Ash, we were outside the house, and Ash was collecting more grapes. I stopped and looked at everyone, they were all scared, They all backed away from me, I saw through a window that Cera had embraced Katie and started crying again.

"Evan, I think you should meet Twevah in Moundville." Ryan said. "Elena, go make the portal."

"I need shears." She said.

"Make some."

"We don't have much iron."

"It doesn't matter, this is important. Evan, can you stay here and try not to kill anyone? I need to get a snowball to set the leaves in fire." He teleported away. I walk over to a tree and sit down in front of it. After about a minute Cera came up to me.

"The portal's done." She said. I got up and walked with her to a leaf frame that was burning, it had a blue portal in it. I walked in.

When I walked in I was in another alley, this time already shattered and floating. Skeletons came out of the ground and started attacking me, I smashed them, but the skeleton was huge again, there was no way I could avoid the scythe this time, it came down on me.


	12. Chapter 12

CHP 12 Moundville

POV Evan

I was in a battlefield, slaughtered bodies laid everywhere, they were all me, they all stared at me with pure white eye, I walk forward. The skeleton comes out of the sand, I feel rage build, I charge and him and knock him on the ground, I start growing claws and slash him over and over, he was screaming.

My vision goes back to normal, I'm not even through the portal, I'm on top of Cera, she was bleeding heavily from her chest. I look around at everyone, they were all backing away in fear. I ran, I wouldn't hurt anyone else. I sprinted until I reached the damn mask salesman.

"Give me my mask!" I grabbed him by the neck.

"If I see you ever again, I will make sure you never come back." I threw him into the sky.

"My maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaask!" He screamed as he disappeared in a small flash again. I continue walking, i got to the snowy plains, I fell on the ground without any warning, my chest had started bleeding again, I felt too weakened to get back up.

I was in the middle of a sandy arena, ruins of buildings poked up outside the arena. I see the skeleton in front of me, holding his scythe in a fighting stance. We run at each other, he slashes his scythe, I dodge and hit him from the side, he falls into the sand. I back away, he comes out of the sand giant, only his torso is above the ground. Stone versions of him surround him. I narrowly dodge his scythe as he swings. I run around him in circles, he continues slashing, every now and then throwing smaller scythes at me. I dodge these. I started getting tired if running. I had been hit by a small scythe and my ear was cut off, it hurt, but I've felt worse. After this I grabbed a scythe, which was actually the right size for me, I ran at him and started running around him closer, I had noticed a hole in the statues earlier. I found it, and slashed him.

He screamed in pain, and sank back into the ground. I saw many copies of the normal size of him humor out of the sand around me, each of them going at an angle they'd all hit me. I knew what I had to do, it'd be a little painful, but it'd work. I lean forward, and let them fall on me, I felt the blades go into me, but they didn't hit anything vital, I spin jumped and threw them all off. They weren't dead yet, they bunched together near me. One slashes me, but I catch the blade and slam him into the ground, smashing him. But the other were too fast, they slashed me over and over, I felt a blade go into my brain, everything went black.

"Look, I really want this guy alive." Evan recognized Chloe's voice. I couldn't move or open my eyes though, everything felt numb.

"Well, technically seriously legitimately actually seriously..." There was a second voice

"Shut up! Just tell me if he'll live or not."

"Well, technically legitimately his brain thinks he's dead, so actually seriously he might be dead."

"So he's dead?"

"No he might technically seriously be alive."

"Can you tell me if he'll live or not?"

"Well, actually legitimately you could give him this remedy and he'll be fine."

"Why didn't you say this earlier?"

"Well technically actually I forgot."

"Can you give the remedy to me now?"

"Well seriously legitimately yes." He paused, "I have to go suck some dude's dick now, you'd better be gone when I get back."

"That's way too much information." I heard a door open and close. I then felt my lips be forced open and some liquid he poured in, it tasted like grass. I felt power return to my body and I sit up.

"Good, your alive, can we get out of here? I don't like this place." Chloe said.

"I heard that guy you were talking to, I was all numb and could move though."

"Yeah, that guy was Twevah, I'm a bit creeped out by him, so I kinda wanna leave." I looked around I was in a dirt room laying on two blocks of dirt, the room was lit up by mushrooms.

"Come on, lets go." Chloe led the way through more dirt hallways, we eventually came out a front door. They were in a city were the ground was made entirely of leaves, there were also many dirt houses. There were also lots of little silver bugs on the ground. Next to the building we had just exited there was a pure white building with the... Progressive Logo on it?

"Hey, Chloe, can we check out that building?"

"Why?"

"Cause it's Progressive."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Fine, but we leave Miundville after that, ok?"

"Deal." We walked into the Progressive building, it was the only thing not blocky here.

"What do you mean I can't get life insurance! I'm the princess of the silverfish!"

"I'm sorry, we give insurance to people under eighteen." I recognized Flo's voice.

"Woah, I'm glad we came in here." Chloe said.

"Why." I asked.

"We found this on you back at Twevah's place." She pulled out a letter and handed it to me. I opened it it read:

Dear Evan

If you are reading this, I'm dead, I prepared this letter after I saw you get killed by Mary, she has most likely killed me. I'm sorry for not answering your questions earlier, I did not know this would happen. You need to find each mob princess, then have them stand on the amethyst in my tree, the Queen will come and help. Please, tell my son I love him and I apologize for me being such a bad father.

The King

"Wow, that's harsh, how was Mary able to kill something that powerful?" I said.

"I have no idea lets go and see about that Princess." Chloe said.

"What about me?" They both jumped and turned around to see a girl no older than eight. She wore a dress that had bulges in squares (like a bubble jacket, not sure what that's called in dress format), a thin, ruffled strip that was under her arms that revealed most her midriff, she had short silver hair that went down to her chin, also a small grey hat that had black eyes on it. She only came up to chest level in height.

"Er, your the princess of the silverfish right?" I asked.

"I'll answer your question if you answer mine, are you gay?" She said.

"Um, no."

"Finally, everyone here is gay or lesbian. Yes I am the Princess if the silverfish."

"Ok, then can you come with us?"

"Sure, your kinda cute anyway."

"Come on Evan." Chloe said. I walked over.

"What's your name anyway?" I asked the Princess.

"Shara, what's yours?" Shara said.

"I'm Evan, and this is Chloe." The group started walking down the road.

"Did you know Twevah sucks people's cocks for money?" Shara said.

"You do mean chickens, right?" Chloe said concerned.

"Nope, I mean their penis."

"Aren't you a little young for that?" I said.

"Nope, your never too young for sex, and you look like you have a nice cock." Shara said to Evan.

"Um, I'm not having sex with you." I said.

"I can just imagine your warm..."

The walk to the portal was very long, especially since Shara talked non stop about sex.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHP 13 The Hot One**

**POV Evan**

**Not much happened in the next week...**

**Unless you count Shara sleeping with me every night NAKED, perv. We also had to return to Moundville, we decided to go through the Nether, there are apparently five Princesses there, according to Cera, I went to Moundville to get diamonds, since they threw those away there, Moundvillians seem so obsessed with dirt. Cera was recovering well, but was still extremely hurt from me. She seemed ok me attacking her, but everyone else, except Shara, was afraid of me. Ryan and Elena left for some business, they brought the snake girl with them, I'm pretty sure they're trying to teach her teleportation. **

**I woke up this morning with Shara rapped around me, not unusual with her, I also had morning wood, not a surprise since I'm with Shara, I don't want to know what she does to me.**

**"Ooh, your thinking if me!" Shara said happily.**

**"If you want to be exact, I'm thinking of Katie." I replied.**

**"Oh, I know you love me much more, you sleep with me every night."**

**"No, your molesting me in my sleep, there is a difference. Now go get dressed." She got out of bed and put her hands on her hips to be intimidating, she was doing a poor job.**

**"I decided, I'm just gonna stay like this all day, maybe you'll change your mind then!" I have up, I went out of my room, I had started sleeping fully clothed because of Shara. I walked to the kitchen table, Shara skipping behind me. I saw everyone sitting down.**

**"Evan... Why is she naked? You weren't..." Cera said.**

**"No, she wants to, but I'd honestly rather stick my dick in an anthill. She's naked because she thinks it'll make me love her, just her sleeping like that is bad enough." I said.**

**"She sleeps with you like that? Shara I need to talk to you." Chloe said, walking over and guiding Shara somewhere in the hallway.**

**"Ok, Evan, you going with Katie to Nether to try and find a princess." Cera said.**

**"Why me?" Katie asked.**

**"I think Blazette could teach you a thing or two about your fire powers, and Evan can do the most damage if things get rough." Cera said.**

**Chloe walked in, dripping in some kind of liquid. "Is she still worth the same dead?"**

**"What happened to you?" I asked.**

**"I was trying to tell her she's too young for sex, and she literally pissed on me." Chloe said.**

**"Ok, lets go." Katie said immediately after hearing what Shara did. "Come on Evan." She grabbed my arm and dragged me outside, where we built the obsidian portal yesterday. "What are you waiting for?" I got in. I was met with extreme heat, the whole place was red, I saw pig that has rotting skin, stood on two legs and carried swords, I saw giant white blocks with tentacles hanging down.**

**"Ok, so where do you think these princesses would be?" Katie had walked through.**

**"Maybe we should ask some of the mobs here?"**

**"Ok, you look like you have something else to say."**

**I took a deep breath, "it's just, I'm sorry for the way I treated you last year."**

**She actually smiled at me. "Anything else?"**

**"Well, you have to know this at some point, but Mary's gang is taking over the world, they've already killed everyone who isn't part of my gang or anyone we're allies with."**

**Katie looked shocked. "Your kidding."**

**"No, I'm sorry."**

**"Lets just keep moving." **

**I went up to one of the out things, it didn't attack me. So I asked it a question.**

**"Do you know where the closest princess is?" I asked. He gestured to a dark brick structure.**

**"Will the things in there attack me?" It nodded.**

**"Can you escort us there?" It nodded. He led us to an entrance, there where two creatures guarding it, they where three sets of spinning rods with smoke in the middle, they had heads. The pig thing grunted to one, and it made a ding in response. The pig thing left, and one of the fiery things looked at us, he made a ding and started floating into the castle, I assumed we were suppose to follow. We followed until we entered a throne room, there was a girl sitting on it, she looked about eighteen and had long dirty blonde hair. She wore a brown bikini and high armored boots and gloves, she also had legs floating around her. A fiery thing made a ding to her.**

**"What do you need, cold one?"**

**"I wish for you to come with us, we need you for summoning The Queen." I said.**

**"Ok, you may leave now. Allow me introduce myself though, I'm Blazette, I know, my parents weren't the creative type. I need to leave for a moment. Go away." She got up and walked through a hallway.**

**"Should we wait?" I asked Katie.**

**"Do whatever you want." After a few minutes Blazette came back.**

**"What the fuck do you want?" Blazettesaid, disgustedly.**

**"You came off as a little cold back there." I countered.**

**"I really hope your not intending that to be a pun."**

**"What? Did it break the ice?"**

**"Stop it." Blazette walked off, I followed. She sighed when she saw me. "Here you are again, here to deliver another horrible joke."**

**"I'm just warming up."**

**"That was actually... Pretty good."**

**"Here I was thinking we'd get into another heated argument." She giggled.**

**"Oh, that was a little embarrassing."**

**"Well I think it's hot."**

**"Thank? I just had the most wicked idea."**

**"What might that be?"**

**"You know that girl with you, I sense fire within her, I can make her a little more... Hot."**

**"What's the catch?"**

**"You take my prisoner with me. He seems a little hot here, he might be better suited for your world, also, convince Notch to let me stay in the overworld for a bit."**

**"Deal."**

**"Allow me to show to the prisoner." We walked downstairs, into a dungeon, there was a male who looked about fourteen sitting in a cell, he wore a fur tunic and had dark blue hair.**

**"He says he's a selkie, his name is Dust. Dust, stand up, your going to the overworld." Dust looked happy about this, Blazette opened the cell and we all returned to the portal.**


	14. Chapter 14

CHP 14 Pain

A/N This chapter contains scenes of tortue, they are told from either Cera's POV or Shara's POV, if you do not like that kind of stuff you can skip those parts.

POV Evan

When we got back in the house, Chloe and Ash were sitting awkwardly at the table. Ash's eyes widened when he saw dust though.

"Ash!"

"Dust!" The two ran over and hugged each other.

"Um, guys, fill me in." I said.

"This is my little bro Dust, we were both in Great Walls, but then we got..." Ash looked at Blazette, who returned the gaze, the two slowly walked towards each other, and started making out. I walked over to Chloe.

"Where's Cera?" I asked.

"Well..."

POV Cera

I was blindfolded as soon as I was kidnapped, I was stripped and placed on a cold, metal table, I was spread with arms and legs apart.

"So, your the god damn famous creeper princess." Someone took the blindfold off, I saw a girl with long red hair and ruby armor. She shoved a pink potion in my mouth, it tasted good. "Regeneration IV, this will make sure you don't die while I have my fun." She went over to a chest while I looked around the room, it was made of stone blocks, with a few chests, there was a table next to me, she laid instruments on it, these included humanized things, all of which were bloody, I'm sure you'll know what the instruments were when this is done.

"Lets start with this." She pulled out a bloodstained scalpel. She pressed it against my cheek, then started cutting, the cold steel felt white hot as it went through, after what felt like an eternity, I heard my cheek fall on the ground with a flop.

"Lets have some more fun." Mary laughed evilly, she pulled out a bloodstained hammer, then slammed my jaw with it, snapping it, it hung open. She then pulled out a jar of what looked like blocky termites, she opened the cap and poured it into my mouth, I felt them start biting my throat, it wasn't painful, yet. She took at what looked like hedge clippers, but they were bloodstained. She held it to my right nipple, then quickly cut it off. I screamed in pain, I knew everything she cut off would regenerate back in a few minutes, but it didn't stop the pain.

POV Shara

I was naked, not that I really mind that, and strapped to a cold table, my hands and legs were cuffed with steel to the table. I saw what looked like a skeleton in a cloak in front of me.

"Are you gonna rape me?" I asked.

"No, young one, I'm simply here to enjoy myself." He said Ina cruel voice.

"So, you are gonna rape me?"

"Unlike you, I don't enjoy myself with sex, I enjoy myself with blood." He took out a bloody knife, "have you heard of The Joker?"

"No." He took the knife and stuck it in my mouth, he then cut the side, like he was trying to extend my mouth. The blade finished when the cut was up to my ear, I was bleeding badly, but he didn't stop, he cut the other side.

"Do you like popcorn?" He asked.

"Yes." He poured some kind of sticky black liquid all over me, he then took flint and steel, and lit it on fire.

POV Cera

There was a metal container on my stomach, underneath it was a rat. Mary had set the container on fire so it would warm up, I knew what would happen. Pretty soon the rat started tunneling out of the container, going through my stomach in the process, I think I must have gotten lost on the way through, it eventual tunneled through my mouth.

"Oh it got away." Mary said sarcastically. She then shoved a tube in my mouth, a few seconds later, water started gushing out and into my throat, it was salt water too.

POV Shara

After the black stuff was gone, my skin was still boiling and melting off my body.

"I dear, it looks like I forgot to give you a regen potion, oh well, I honestly don't give a shit if you die or not. Do you want your flesh to wash off?" Almost on cue, a piston opened above and started pouring water in. It didn't land on me, which was lucky, the melting skin still kept me from bleeding to death.

POV Cera

She took the pipe out of my mouth, I felt bloated. She then took what looked like pliers with claws at the end out of lava, meaning they were burning hot.

"These are called breast rippers, can you guess what they do?" She snarled.

She then stabbed the claws into the sides of my breast, they burned with heat. She then ripped it out , leaving giant holes, after the pain was done, I knew they'd grow back because of the regen.

"Now for the finally." I never noticed I was tied to moving panels, not until they started to rip me apart, I felt my bones crack, my skin rip, I could only hope the pain would end soon.

POV Katie

We were trying to sneak into some beach shore base, some parts of it were underwater. We had decided since Mary usually kept prisoners naked, it would be better for the women to rescue Cera, since she doesn't go prancing around the house naked. We could tell where they were because of the screams. Cera was in a stone room room partly underwater. Blazette suggested we should flood the place, it would surprise Mary, and hopefully give us time to save Cera, but then we realized both me and Blazette are weak to water, so we decided me and Chloe would jumped in the roof, then I would endure Mary's attacks while Chloe trees Cera, meanwhile, Blazette would provide firepower from above.

POV Evan

We located Shara, we decided to go in the front way, but when we opened the door, The Reaper stood in front of us, water also flooded into the halls.

"Guys, you get Shara, I'll deal with this bastard." The two brothers nodded and walked past The Reaper.

"You know, I never got your name." I said.

"They call me, the Scarecrow. Now to end you!"

"You don't have your fear poison this time."

He revealed his left hand, he had syringes with some kind of black liquid on each finger. "And at the end of fear, Oblivion!" He charged at me with his scythe, I dodge, but he sunk the needles into my neck, my vision went blurry, and then we were Ina floating island.

"Your in my world now!" He did another slash at me, but I dodged, he hit me in the back somehow, he appeared from nowhere slashing me in the face, again in the chest, I was slashed again, then again, I lost conscious after a few slashes.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N this chapter was provided by a friend, so if there is anything that doesn't go along with the story correctly, it's hit fault.

POV Ryan

After Evan and his group left, only the snake girl, Elena, and I were left at the cabin. I was slightly upset about not being on the front line, but I was glad Evan left. He was a bit of a creep, and I wanted some time without him for awhile. Especially after he tried to kill some of us. Anyway, the snake girl and I had been talking a lot recently. She was shy toward everyone else but Elena and me. "Somehow, I haven't gotten your name, even after we've talked so much." She blushed. "S-Serper she stammered. Based on her reaction, I think she had feelings for me. Which is great, because I did too. Ever since the "wine incident" a month ago, Elena and Serper slept clothed, and I slept in a pair of pants. We also vowed to practice abstinence until marriage. No one wanted to die of AIDS like Cupa, after all. Elena and I have also been training Serper. She was a fast learner and had me impressed. The average person learns teleportation in a month. She learned it in a week. Serper also happened to be a scholar. She read that in order for children of the Ender Dragon to turn into their permanent Draconic form, they had to touch a rare stone called an Ender Crystal. Elena and I had finally tracked down the crystal, and it was LITERALLY below our feet. The cave containing the crystal was under the cabin. Now, Elena and I teleported down to the cave to became Draconic. Serper stayed behind just in case anything went wrong.  
POV Third Person  
Elena and Ryan disappeared in a burst of green light. When they reappeared in the cave below, in front of the was a purple stone. "Is this it?" asked Elena. "I guess... let me try it first." Ryan replied. He touched his hand to the stone, and screamed in agony, gripping his hand. Suddenly, his eyes turned purple, and his skin became jet black. His face extended into a dragon snout, as his hair and front side turned a dark purple. He grew a tail, and gray spikes formed along his back and tail. Two leathery gray wings held together with black skin emerged from his back as two black horns emerged from his head. His hands became more like claws as sharp talons emerged from his fingers. After the transformation, he was only wearing a pair of blue jeans, and he decided that he wouldn't wear shirts anymore. Elena stared at him in shock and wonder. Ryan said, "After the initial shock the transformation is harmless. But Elena, do you really want to do this? There is no going back." With a curt nod, Elena stepped forward and touched the stone. The form was the same as Ryan's, except all the purple was pink, the grays were a lighter shade, and the black was replaced with white. She also had a more feminine figure, and wore a hot pink short shirt and shorts. After the shock was over, they teleported back up. POV Ryan  
That was awesome! I just became a dragon. When we got back, Serper was waiting for us. She looked at me in awe. "R- Ryan! You're so hot!" She paused and turned away, bright red. "Just... just forget what I just said." I laughed. "Serper, it's fine. Honestly, I think you're cute. Just because we love each other doesn't mean we have to... you know..." Elena giggled and left the room. Serper spoke, "This is great. No one has really loved me before. I've always been alone..." She shook her head. "Anyway, we'll need some news clothes for your new forms... want to help me look for wool?" "Sure," I said, and I kissed her an the head as we left.  
A Few Hours Later  
Serper and I had collected more than enough wool, and were heading back home. As we passed by a bush, we heard groans of pain. We pulled back the bush to find two unconscious male Draconians, and a cloaked, blue Draconian holding a knife to one of the two Draconians throat. The man fled, and I took a closer look at the two Draconians. The first had blonde hair and a dark blue face that became more pale as you moved down his body. He also had one dark blue wing. Where the other wing would be was signed flesh, too far beyond any medical treatment. The front of his body was a lighter blue that also faded further down. He had a yellow beak, hands, and feet, and green fins at the tip of his tail. He also had blue eyes, horns, and face spikes, and wore a pair of green pants. The other Draconian also had blonde hair, but had a red face. At the base of his neck was a purple zig zag. After this zig zag, the rest of his body was red, except for his green front side. He also had green triangles along his body, and black horns and spikes down his spine and tail. He had purple feathered wings and blue eyes. He wore a black pair of pants. Serper and I dragged them back to the house and put them on some spare beds in my room. The one with the blue face spoke. "I'm the water, healing, and enchanting mage, Zarlex. This is Phire, the earth, lightning, and fire mage. And you are?" Serper, Elena, and I each introduced ourselves as Phire awoke. I noticed that Elena was looking at Phire dreamily. Phire spoke. "We were flying through here on the hunt of the criminal, Seawing. That man... also happens to be my father. Anyway, he must have struck us down with magic. That's how Zarlex's wing got like this. Guess he's like a One Winged Angel now." I spoke. "You're welcome to stay here. We'll be glad to help you catch this criminal. But just be warned that more people live here, they're just all busy. Wonder where they are... Elena, could you stay here while Serper and I try to find Evan and his cult following?" She nodded, and Serper left with me. As she mounted her horse outside, she asked, "Do you mind if I sleep in the last spare bed in your room? I've been having these nightmares recently, I think sleeping in the same room with someone as nice as you may help. All Elena does is throw pillows at me..." I smiled. "Sure. I've been having nightmares as well... maybe it's something in the house... anyway, we better find Evan before he gets himself in trouble." Serper nodded, and I flew into the air with my new wings, Serper following under me. Eventually, we reached a building. Troops were swarming inside. I called down to Serper. "I found Evan..." I landed and we rushed into the building. 


	16. Chapter 16

**CHP 16 And At The End of Fear, Oblivion**

**POV Evan**

**I woke when water covered my face, I saw my blood turn gassy as the lab flooded. I heard an explosion, and the water level started rising quicker. I had no idea where to go, the roof was made of stone, and the iron door to the next room was locked, there was another boom, and the water level started raising, it was almost at the ceiling, I took a deep breath and dived under. There was another boom, near me this time, I swum up through the hole, but was quickly grabbed by Scarecrow, who injected more poison into me. I see two blocky, yellow eyes slightly behind Scarecrow, I kick him towards the eyes, he tries to swim away, but is quickly eaten by it, I see him reach towards me, but his arm was but off, it floated toward me, bleeding grey blood, the head of his scythe also floated to me, I grabbed it. The creature stares at me, I see it is a giant blue snake, it darted towards me, I aspected it to attack, but it smelled me, it looked me in the eyes, then it started talking in a monster like voice.**

**"You ssssssmell of The King, you are not the one who ssssssslayed him, he musssssssst have given you some of hissssssss powersssssss, it does not sssssssseem it is time for usssssss to fight quite yet, but sssssssomeday I wissssssh to fight you." It darted away. I swam up to the surface. I got up on the beach. I saw Mary standing in front of me. I got angry, I started going white and scaly. She held out a hand, like she wanted to help me up, I would't fall for this. I head butted her in the chest, knocking her over, I jumped on top of her and started punching her in the face, then I punched into her chest, and ripped out her heart.**

**My vision flashed, I was on top of Katie, I held her still beating heart in my hand. I did it again, I let anger control me, now, I killed her, the only girl I'd ever loved. I turned back human. I fell to my knees, and did something I never thought I'd do, I cried. I look at the scythe head I had, I hold it to my neck, ready to kill myself.**

**"Evan! No!" Cera ran over and threw the blade out I my hand, she was fully clothed, probably meaning she out them back on.**

**"Why shouldn't I?"**

**"Because, there are still people who care about you!"**

**"No one would miss me, you'd move on!"**

**Cera started crying. "Please, please!" Blood splattered over her face a few seconds later.**


	17. Chapter 17

**CHP 17 Rage**

**POV Evan**

**I slit my wrist, showing Cera that I was serious.**

**"There's no purpose in living without Katie." I snarled.**

**"We need you! I need you!" Cera cried.**

**"I have the right to do what I want to do!"**

**"Yes, but please!" I stood up and kicked her hard in the face. The rest of my group had finally come over and saw what I had done. Cera grabbed on to my leg, but I kicked her again and knocked her off.**

**I leaned against a tree, far from where I killed Katie. I looked at her heart, the little piece of her I would keep, i put it in my coat pocket. I saw Cera coming, she had followed me all the way here, it must've been a few miles, I was in a swamp. It had started raining. Cera walked up to me, I didn't attack.**

**"You didn't kill yourself." She noticed.**

**"Yet."**

**POV Cera**

**"Evan, I have something to tell you." I said.**

**"What, if it's you don't want me to kill myself, then I've heard it." He said cruelly. I decided it was no or never, I lean up to him, and kiss him. I knew I made the wrong chose when he pushed me off and spit on the ground.**

**POV Evan**

**"I can't believe your stupid enough to think I'd like filth like you!" I snarled. Cera started crying. I felt a blade to through me.**

**POV Cera**

**I saw it coming way too late, Mary stood behind Evan, amethyst sword impaling him. Behind him was a small army of a few dozen of beasts from the nether, including Kyubi. I looked up and saw a cloud. I knew what I had to do.**

**"Xoloti! Help me!"**

**POV Mary**

**I saw a large bolt of lightning strike the creeper girl, for a good moment I thought she killed herself, but after the lightning was done I saw I was wrong. Her hair had changed from orange to electric blue, her eyes were the same color, she smiled like someone who was about to do something evil, she duel wielded some kind electric blade.**

**POV Third Person**

**Cera charged at Mary with lightning speed, then slashed her with even more speed. She started flipping around, each time slicing apart every creature, blood spilled everywhere, when she was done, the only body that wasn't split into at least four was Mary, who ran away. Cera's hair returned to normal, and Evan regained conscious. **

**POV Evan**

**"What have I done?" Cera said, she fell in the ground and cried, I had no idea what she did to them, but there was blood coating the ground where we were, Cera was covered in it. Cera got grabbed, turned around and slashed across the stomach by Mary, she passed out.**

**"Ha, she took out quite a few people there. Your dead now!" Mary said, but so something behind her exploded. There was a giant creeper, it's legs went out in curves, it had a long, curved neck. (Mutant Creeper) The thing head butted Mary away, then looked at me in a way that meant we were on the same side, he must be trying to save Cera. I walk over to Cera, she was bleeding heavily from the chest, I decided I should delay killing myself, Katie would want Cera safe. I pick her up, and start running back to the base. I had to stop halfway due to the fucking salesman. I got her back, i out her on the bed in my room but she had already lost so much blood, I wasn't sure if she'd make it. Dammit! How do I make bandages? I take Katie's heart out of my jacket and out it in my chest, I took my jacket off. I took her hoodie off, then her shirt, I took off her tank top, I was glad I didn't have to go any further, I took off my shirt and tightly wrapped it around the bloody wound. She was safe, I did my job, I go into the main room to find paper, a quill, ink, and an iron knife. I went back into my room and started writing a goodbye note, a note to say I'm sorry for the the damage I caused. I took the knife, and stabbed myself through the heart.**


	18. Chapter 18

**CHP 18 Tears**

**A/N This chapter was written co op with a different friend, if anyone wants to co op or make their own chapter for this, just PM me. This chapter also includes some lemon, we will label when it starts and ends if you don't like that stuff.**

**POV Cera**

**I woke up and found Evan dead next to me, a knife in his chest.**

**"Why?" I get in my knees next to him, I take the knife from his chest, I may my head in his chest, getting fresh blood on the side of my face, it didn't matter now, he was dead, I kiss his dead lips. Why did he have to kill himself? **

**One Week Later**

**POV Cera**

**We buried Evan in the back with Katie's heart, probably what he would have wanted, I didn't dare try to retrieve Katie's body. I knew we had lost the war, I almost killed myself, but I was too afraid to do it, I wish I was brave enough to just end it, like Evan. I stayed outside the night we buried him, I couldn't leave his side. I may down on the cold ground above his grave.**

**"What are you sleeping outside for?" I heard a voice from somewhere. I got up, Scarecrow was there, he wore a red cloak though.**

**"Bastard!" I yelled. "You fucking killed him, I'll fucking kill your fucking face!" I charge at him, but he dodges.**

**"Please, I don't want to hurt you!" He said.**

**"Don't lie to me! Your fucking fear poison made Evan kill Katie, he killed himself because of you!"**

**"I'm not Scarecrow!"**

**"Yeah, well you look just like him!"**

**"I'm his brother, Eclipse, we look similar because we're reapers!" I calmed down a little. "I know how to bring people back to life, do you want to bring that person you buried back?"**

**"Yes, I do." I thought of bringing Evan back, maybe this would be enough for him to love me.**

**"Well, you'll need the heart of the person he lived most..."**

**I dug four blocks of the grave, and opened the chest.**

**"Here it is." I said, pulling out the heart.**

**"How did you get that?"**

**"Evan wanted to keep the heart."**

**"Ah, I know where the shrine is, follow me." We started walking off. I also noticed reapers weren't skeletons, they weren't bones, just really skinny.**

**POV Eclipse**

**We walked for a few hours, fought a few things on the way, what I mean by a few is actually a lot, it had become night, I was covered in blood. We found a house that was surrounded in pig pens. I went in and saw a teenaged girl rolling around in a mud pit in the house. She wore pink knee length shorts and a pink t shirt, she was barefoot, she had pink hair as well. She got up when she saw them.**

**"Hey, can we stay here?" I asked.**

**She snorted, "Sure, I love having guests! My name's Peyton, nice to meet ya!"**

**"Eclipse, this is Cera." I said.**

**"Is that Cera, as in the Creeper Princess?" Peyton asked.**

**"Yes." Peyton hugged Cera tightly.**

**"Nice to meet you, I'm the pig princess!" She snorted.**

**"Hey, do you have a shower I can use, I'm a little bloody here." I asked.**

**"Sure!" Peyton said. I walked through a door, which was her bathroom.**

**"Oh wait, I need to get cleaned up." I heard Peyton say from the other side of the door.**

**SEX START**

**"Oh your in here." Peyton said when she came in.**

**"Ok, I'll just leave then." I said.**

**"I'll bet your too afraid take that cloak off in front of a girl." **

**"I'd be willing to say the same about you."**

**To My surprise, she stripped off her shirt and shorts, showing she also wore pink panties and bra. I wouldn't let a pig beat me like that, so I took off my cloak, I had some grey rags below.**

**"Your not going further, are you?" I said. She then took off her bra and panties, showing her shaved pussy. She grinned at me, I took off my under rags, showing my six inch cock. **

**"Ok, I actually need to clean myself." I said, I got in the shower area and pulled the lever, I heard pistons somewhere, and water started dripping from the ceiling.**

**"We can't have a tie, you know." Peyton said, she was behind me.**

**"I know." I embraced her, and kissed her, she accepted the kiss, our tongues wrap around each other like two eels. I reach my hands behind her, and squeeze her soft ass she does the same to me. We break the embrace, she looks at me in a competitive way, she then gets in her hands and knees and starts sucking my cock, I moan, she gets off just as I squirt a load of black cum into her face. She looks at me in a victorious way, I get behind her and shove my cock up her ass, she moans as I thrust.**

**SEX END**

**POV Cera**

**After about half an hour Peyton and Eclipse came out of the bathroom fully dressed, I don't want to know what they did in there.**

**"You know, the shrine only works at night." Eclipse said, making it seem he only came in here for sex.**

**"Lets go, bye Peyton!"**

**"Bye, I won by the way." Peyton said.**

**After walking about half an hour, we arrived at the shrine, it was circular and had stone pillars with an enchantment table in the middle. Eclipse grabbed me and threw me against the wall.**

**"You know coming here was a joke, I just needed an excuse for me to get you alone so I could fuck you, I though you'd come in when you heard me and Peyton, but for some reason you resisted the urge to fuck." Eclipse said cruelly.**

**"I'm not Cupa, I'm tired of people assuming I am!" I yelled. "Why do you want to have sex with me anyway?"**

**"My reaper sperm can create a baby of your much more powerful, that's why the enderdragon exists, reapers, that's why mutant creepers and zombies exist."**

**"Why did you want the heart?"**

**"It could possibly revive Evan, I had to get it away." **

**"Good work, Eclipse." Scarecrow appeared behind him, looking perfectly normal. A burst of flame lit up the area, and suddenly Scarecrow was picked up and thrown in the air by some creature. Eclipse turned around, and looked at the thing it fear, I saw it too, it had fur on its back and the back of its arms, the rest of it was white and scaly, it was t least twelve feet tall, it picked up Eclipse and threw him into a wall. All of a sudden, Scarecrow came down and stabbed the thing in the arm with syringes, he then threw some kind of bomb into its mouth when it roared.**

**"Eclipse, lets get out of here!" Scarecrow and Eclipse ran. The best started shrinking until it was human, it was, Evan? He wore some black rags, he leaned against a pillar, looking nauseous.**

**"Evan? Are you ok?" I asked.**

**"I'm fine." Evan said, "come on, lets go." He said, he started walking, but stumbled a little.**

**"Let me help you." I wrapped his arm around me to help him balance. We walked for thirty minutes, then we found Peyton's house. I remembered that she was needed.**

**"Hey Peyton!" I yelled. She came out the front door.**

**"What?"**

**"We need you for something, can you live with us?" **

**"Great! I'll grab my stuff!" She went inside and came out a few seconds later with a pink backpack.**

**"Great, follow us." I said.**


	19. Into Oblivion

**CHP 19 Into Oblivion **

**The group of three was still walking, it was actually quite far.**

**"So, Peyton, I'm pretty sure you had sex with Eclipse, did he by any chance..." Cera started.**

**"I wore condom, I'm not sure what happened, I'm no normally like that, I wouldn't normally have sex with someone I just met, I felt kind of weird." Peyton said.**

**"Well, maybe he has some kind of gas that makes people like that, Scarecrow has fear gas."**

**"I smell blood!" Evan said in a nasty voice out of nowhere. **

**"Evan, are you ok?" Cera asked.**

**"Meat, fresh meat!" Evan suddenly ran off into some woods. Cera and Peyton ran after him. They found him charging at some random guy who had a small cut on his hand, he wore a jacket and jeans, he had brown hair. near him was a blonde haired girl that wore a blue dress. Evan attempted to tackle the guy, but he dodged, Evan magnificently ran into a tree after that, he fell over, foam started coming out of his mouth, and his head bleeding blood that had brown in it, one could assume this was all the fear poison, since it was the same color. Cera and Peyton walked over.**

**"Sorry about him." Cera said to the two.**

**"No problem, why did he attack me though?" The male said.**

**"He said something about smelling blood earlier, then said something about fresh meat. I guess he wanted to eat you." Cera said.**

**"Why would he do that?" The girl asked.**

**"Well, he's suppose to be dead." Cera said. "That might have some reason why he's so crazy, also he has a ton of fear poison in him."**

**"Fear poison?" The girl asked.**

**"It's some kind of chemical some reaper named Scarecrow makes, it gives bad nightmares, Evan ended up killing the girl he loves because he thought it was someone else." Cera said.**

**"Ah, kinda feel bad for him." The guy said.**

**"Well, she hated him. My name's Cera by the way, this is Peyton. I'm the princess of creepers, and she's the princess of pigs." Cera said. Peyton smiled.**

**"Name's Alex, this is Aqua, we don't really have fancy titles like that." Alex said. **

**"Are you sure he's ok?" Aqua asked.**

**"He's been through worse, taken an amethyst ax to the chest, he's part King, so he's extremely weak to amethyst. He'll get up sooner or later." Cera said. As if on cue, Evan stood up holding his head. He wiped the foam from his mouth and said.**

**"Cera, we have to go to Oblivion! Katie's there, I know it!"**

**"Evan, now that your sane, can you answer a few questions?" Cera asked.**

**"No, we need to find Katie."**

**"Didn't you die? How come your alive?"**

**"When I died, I went to Oblivion, I found Scarecrow, and followed him to a portal, it brought me back here. I know how to make the portal, we just need twelve plants, some water, and a diamond."**

**"I'm assuming this place is dangerous? I think you should give up on Katie, there are other options." Cera winked.**

**"Can we just go, there might be princesses there."**

**"Fine." Cera paused. "Aqua, Alex, are you part of The Great Walls."**

**"What?" Alex said.**

**"I'll take that as a no, how did you get here?"**

**"I have this device that lets me cross dimensions, we came here today."**

**"Do you need a home? We can make some more space." Cera offered.**

**"Sure." Aqua said.**

**A few hours later**

**POV Cera**

**Dawn was breaking, we had collected the materials for the portal, we had also got some hemp and made tents, might be useful for an extended stay. Evan made a two by two of water, then surrounded it in roses, lastly, he threw a diamond in, lighting struck the pool, turning it into a portal. Everyone except Ryan, Elena, the snake girl, and the two dragon people was going, we agreed that it would be dangerous and it would be better to go as a group.**

**"So why are we doing this again?" Dust asked.**

**"Evan wants to find Katie, and I think we may be able to prevent Scarecrow from coming back to life." I said.**

**"Ready?" Evan said.**

**"Ready as I'll ever be. Can you try not to go all berserk there, we don't want another Katie, I mean it be terrible if Blazette..." Shara started.**

**"What about me, bitch?" Blazette said angrily.**

**"Guys, lets not kill each other before we even get in there." Evan said, he jumped into the portal, I followed. After the initial blur, we were in a forest, it had a few large mushrooms. Almost immediately we were surrounded by undead, pointing golden hoes at us, they were brimming with energy, they were all skeletons wearing black robes. **

**"Don't move, or they'll shoot." A girl approached us, she had black hair that went to her shoulders, a few red streaks in it, she had red make up made to look like blood spilling from her eyes, her lips were black, she wore a long black dress with a few red gems imbedded in it. She looked familiar for some reason."I knew you'd come back for me, Evan, you are so cliche sometimes. I did expect you to come alone, but the more the better."**

**"So your siding with Mary now?" Evan said.**

**"Oh hell no, I serve myself. I have to thank you for killing me, you have made me realize what I am, I am the queen of Oblivion, everything here serves my command, you should too." Katie said in a cruel, but slightly seductive way.**

**"I am sick of you, I have no fucking clue what Evan sees in you, but your dead, I'll kill you, I have an excuse now!" Chloe yelled, she took out two daggers and ran at Katie, but Katie simply put up a hand and Chloe bounced off.**

**"Take them to the ice prison, put Evan in the heaviest guarded cell, I'll deal with him myself later." Katie said.**

**A/N Oblivion is the Twilight Forest, I thought that would be a good way to represent death, I would do Nyx, but it doesn't have as much in it.**


	20. Chapter 20

**CHP 20**

**A/N This chapter was also written by a friend**

**POV Ryan**

**I was back at the cabin, along with Serper. As soon as I walked in, I decided to go lie down. As I walked into my room, the door closed behind me and locked. I turned around to see Elena holding a vial of red liquid. She spoke, "While you were gone brother I spoke to a man named Scarecrow. We did some things and now I love him. As a request he asked me one thing; to ruin your life with this fear poison." Elena approached me and shoved me into the corner. She held my head against the wall and forced the poison down my throat. I fell on the ground and everything became black.**

**When I came to, I seemed to be in a dark forest. So dark that I couldn't see my hand when I held it in front of me. I wandered around, trying to find out where I was. Then I turned around to see the body of Serper, completely mauled on the ground. As I began to cry, Mary appeared behind me, bloodstained. "You... you did this!" I took out my sword and slashed at her side. Then I heard Serper screaming, and came to my senses.**

**In front of me was Serper. She was bleeding heavily from her side and my sword and hands were covered in blood. I dropped my sword, and she looked at me in fear, tears forming in her eyes. Zarlex came running in and began to heal her side. He said, "Get out... get out you murderer." I backed away, and fled out the door, crying, into the forest nearby. **

**POV Serper**

**After a few minutes, I was perfectly healed. I said, "I'm going after Ryan... he wasn't himself when he did that. His whole eye was red except for a tiny black pupil..." Zarlex shook his head. "Fine. But be careful. I don't know if I trust him anymore..." I grabbed my dagger, and ran out the door in search of Ryan.**

**POV Ryan**

**I had found a nice place to sleep when suddenly, I was assaulted and a sack was put over my head. I felt something pierce my skin, and I couldn't move anything accept my eyes.**

**After a while, I felt a rope being wrapped around me attaching my to a pole. Then, the sack came off my head and I saw my kidnappers. They were all some sort of elf with dark gray skin. I looked around to see a green Argonian with a brown front side wearing a tattered pair of pants on my left, and a dark blue Argonian with green splotches and a green front side wearing a tattered pair of pants in my right.**

**One of the elves spoke. "One every four years, we have to feed a live victim to the snake to please one of our gods. The snake chooses which of you it wants. That person is eaten alive, while the other two of you will be killed. Understand? Good." She motioned someone I couldn't see, and a giant snake came out of nowhere. It briefly licked the two Argonians, uninterested, before moving on to me.**

**The snake climbed up the pole and fit its mouth over my face. How ironic, I thought, that I killed my snake girl girlfriend, and now I was dying at the hands of a snake. The snake was using its teeth and powerful muscles to force me down its throat. I thought it was over when suddenly, the shrieks of my kidnappers came from outside, and I was pulled out of the snake.**

**I found myself bleeding, and looked at my rescuer. It was Serper. "Ryan! Your okay!" She hugged me, and I said, "I nearly killed you... why did you come back?" She said, "You would never do something like that... I knew something was wrong. So what happened. I told her my story, and she nodded, saying it was interesting. We then decided to free the two Argonians and gave them an antidote for the paralasis Serper knew. The green one spoke. "My name is Sephiroth, and this is Greenscale. Who you just saw were the Dunmer, or dark elves. They hate all reptilian races. 2 years ago, he came to my tribe and killed everyone except us. Then, they used us as slaves. Until now. Do you have anywhere we can live? I can offer my skills as a warrior in return, and Greenscales is a master thief." I nodded. "Sure. We have a cabin nearby. But I'm warning you, many more people live there. I guess I can fit two more beds in my room... well, it's more like the Reptilian Room now... except for Elena. But she's insane now, so I don't want her in my room." "We don't mind living with others. Lead the way!" said Greenscales. Then, we all went back to the cabin.**


	21. Chapter 21

CHP 22 Escape

**A/N Forgot to mention that Alex an Aqua are both from kingalex1234, part of this chapter was also written by a friend.**

**POV Cera**

**The guards threw us into two different cells, one for the males, the other for females, the cells were in a long hallway.**

**"Wow, I can't believe they actually put us in an ice prison." Dust said.**

**"Yeah I know, it sucks." Ash said, he looked very cold.**

**"No, I get power from ice." Dust broke open the bars with ease, he walked over to ours and broke us out. **

**"Come on, lets get Evan." I said.**

**"Isn't our stuff in the other room?" Shara noticed.**

**"Fine lets split up, Alex, Aqua, Dust and me will get Evan, the rest of you find our stuff." I said.**

**"Ok." Some of the group said.**

**POV Evan**

**"I have a question, what do you see when your under Scarecrow's fear poison?" Katie paced in front of my cell.**

**"I see my fears of course." I said.**

**"Don't be smart with me!"**

**"I'm sorry, your ethereal beauty is making my mind go to other things."**

**"Can you think with your brain instead of your dick for once?"**

**"Now why would I do that?"**

**"You seem to forget what a dick is used for."**

**"No, I know perfectly well it's used to put in pussies, like yours."**

**Katie rolled her eyes. "Your impossible, I'll be back later." She walked through the hallway until she was out of sight.**

**Randomly, Dust fell from the roof.**

**"Hi, I came to rescue you." He said, he then walked over to my cage, and ripped the bars right off. He must've seen my face.**

**"I get stronger when in ice. Guys, it's safe." Cera, Aqua, and Alex fell from the roof after that. **

**"Glad you guys came, I think I got Katie a little mad." I said.**

**"How?" Cera asked.**

**"Didn't answer her questions, my boner probably didn't help either."**

**"Why did you have a boner?"**

**"Because Katie's hot, you know that."**

**"Wait, so when someone's overheating, they give you a bone?" Aqua asked, confused.**

**"No, a boner is when you dick gets hard." I answered.**

**"What's a dick?" Aqua asked.**

**"It's a stick attached to some balls."**

**"Wait, I don't think I have that, did I forget to but a stick and some balls on me? I do t see any on you."**

**"No, it's in my pants."**

**"So I should get a stick from outside and put it in my dress?"**

**"No, that's not how that works..."**

**"Evan, can you stop trying to explain that, your doing a terrible job, she doesn't really need to know that anyway." Alex said.**

**"She's old enough to know what a dick is, hell she's old enough to have a dick in her." I said.**

**"I'm suppose to put a stick in me, that doesn't sound very comfortable." I facepalmed.**

**"Your right, lets go."**

**Meanwhile...**

**POV Ryan**

**As I was crafting the beds for the two Argonians, I asked Serper to come over. "Serper, I need to ask you something..." I said. I took out an amulet with a purple stone attached to the end. "This is an indestructible soul gem. When someone makes a tiny blood sacrifice to it, their soul becomes bound to the gem. That way, when they die, they can still communicate via telepathy to whoever has the stone. In The End, it is our marriage ritual. When two people sacrifice their blood to the gem, they become bound for life and death. So, I know we're young and all, but since we are both highly likely to die at any second,we should get married now, so we can be together. You don't have to. And don't get the wrong idea. I don't want to go this only for sex..." Serper hugs me tightly. "Sure, why not?" she says. I cut my fingertip with a small knife, then she does so with another. We place our fingers on the stone, and it glows white, binding our souls to it. Serper whispers to me, "Let's keep it a secret to everybody." I smile, and continue setting up for the Argonians. They walk in, "There is a girl outside, saying her name is Katie... she kidnapped everyone, and wants us to come peacefully into Oblivion, or she'll kill us all." Serper and I both jumped up and Serper, Elena, Zarlex, Phire, Sephiroth, Greenscales, and I quickly followed this mysterious Katie into the portal.**

**POV Cera**

**We stood on a balcony that showed the room below us, it had an exit, but was guarded by six heavy armored guards, we stood no chance in a hand to hand fight. **

**"She's dead, you did..." Evan randomly started yelling, so I covered his mouth with my hand, it seemed the fear poison was kicking in.**

**"What if I melted some of the ice to distract them?" Aqua said.**

**"What?" I said, confused.**

**"She has control over water." Alex explained.**

**"Ok?" I said, still confused. Aqua melted some of the ice in the wall, water flowed out infinitely, one of the guards walked over and froze it back up.**

**"Well that won't work, the room's too open to hide near there." Alex said.**

**"Wait, can you melt the ice above them?" I suggested.**

**"Ok." Aqua melted of the ice above them, and the floated up to the ceiling. Dust, Alex, and Aqua were all able to run over, but I had to slowly walk Evan over, I was trying to keep him calm. We made it though the door, only to find a few more hallways.**

**"Get off me!" Evan suddenly threw me off.**

**"Evan, calm down." I tried to say in a soothing voice.**

**"It's so fucking cold, you did it didn't you?"**

**"No, we're in an ice castle." I noticed him starting to turn beast.**

**"I don't believe you, you killed her!" He suddenly rammed into me, smashing both of us through the wall.**

**POV Dust**

**Damn, they're dead, wait...**

**"Aqua, can you help me with this?"**

**"What?" She answered.**

**"Good." I jumped out the hole, then made a large ice spike come out of the castle. I don't think Aqua got what I was saying, I braced for the impact.**


End file.
